El Derecho
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: [Yaoi, MPREG, AU] En una sociedad completamente masculina, Duo es un Portavida y Heero el hombre que salvó su vida. [subido Capítulo 9a!]
1. Capítulo 1

**Autor Original**: Kati Kat (niklovak volny.cz)

**Archivo Original**: http:www. geocities. com/ mysterak/ TCindex .htm

**Título Original**: "The Claim"

**Traductora**: Laie Himura de Fanel (laiehimuradefanel msn.com)

**Argumento**: En una sociedad totalmente masculina, Duo es un Portavida y Heero el hombre que salvó su vida.

**Advertencias**: AU (Universo Alternativo), MPREG (Male Pregnacy: embarazo masculino), violencia, angst.

**Notas de la Traductora**: Duo es un "lifebearer", traducido literalmente sería "portador de vida", pero yo lo resumo en "Portavida". Poco original, lo sé, pero es que de la otra manera era muy largo de escribir U Algo parecido pasa con el trabajo de Heero. Él es un "Enforcer" que sería algo así como "el que se encarga de hacer cumplir las leyes", pero en el contexto de la historia queda mejor "Guardián", porque "Cumplidor" no quedaba muy bien que digamos XD Con el título también tuve problemas. "The Claim" se traduce como "El Derecho", pero no me acaba de hacer mucha gracia... si alguien tiene una suggerencia mejor que me lo diga, teniendo en cuenta que "claim" se puede traducir como reclamación,... El título no tiene porque ser 100% fiel al orginal, ne?

* * *

**El Derecho**

Los rostros de los ciudadanos eran solemnes y severos mientras se reunían en los campos que rodeaban el pueblo, mirando como su líder arrastraba por el pelo a su segundo hijo hasta el centro del círculo que formaban. Padre Maxwell tiró a su hijo al suelo, y el polvo se levantó para encontrar el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Los dolorosos sollozos de la destrozada figura eran el único sonido que rompía el silencio que cayó encima de la gente. Lenta y dolorosamente, el chico de largos cabellos se las arregló para acomodarse con sus brazos en una posición medio sentada. Su cabeza colgaba entre sus espaldas, su cabello desatado colgaba hasta el suelo, escondiendo su rostro de sus vecinos, una simple bata de lino era la única cosa que cubría su nudez.

Padre Maxwell miraba a su hijo como si fuera un insecto que acababa de salir de debajo una piedra, su figura envuelta en negro mirando amenazadoramente a la figura golpeada y amoratada en el suelo. Entonces se inclinó, cogiendo el largo cabello en su puño otra vez, haciendo que el chico dejara escapar un doloroso sollozo. Tiró de los sedosos mechones bruscamente, poniendo recta la espalda de su hijo, presentando su rostro a los ciudadanos. Su mirada furiosa y llena de odio voló sobre la gente reunida. "Quien admite haber hecho el niño de este Portavida?" Su grito resonó entre las masas. El inquietante silencio continuó. "Eres tan puta que no pueden ni estar seguros de quien es el padre?" Padre Maxwell sacudió la cabeza de su hijo salvajemente.

Duo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, lágrimas escapando de debajo sus párpados. Sus manos se cerraron en puños que descansaban en sus piernas. No quería mirar a la gente. Sabía que Wufei estaba entre ellos y que no estaba mirándole, su cabeza inclinada de culpabilidad. Sabía que su amante no iba a adelantarse en su defensa ya que su marido, Meilan, el hijo del jefe de una villa vecina, también un Portavida, estaba a su lado, esperando también un hijo de Wufei. Su corto romance había sido un error. Wufei se sentía traicionado por su padre, quien había arreglado el matrimonio entre él y Meilan sin preguntarle, así que una noche dos semanas después de la boda se emborrachó y sedució a Duo en su cama. Acabó su relación tres semanas después, porque al fin empezaba a sentir algo por Meilan, dejando a Duo con el corazón roto y con un hijo. Un hijo que debía explicar a su padre y a la multitud. Y no podía obligarse a admitir la verdad, destrozaría el matrimonio de Wufei y igualmente no le daría nada a cambio. Saber que el padre no quería reconocerle y ser protegido por él.

Padre Maxwell soltó el cabello de su hijo y le abofeteó. Duo gritó, sintiendo la sangre llenar su boca, golpeando el pavimento con su cabeza y hiriéndose la mejilla. Sangre empezó a correr por su rostro.

"Sabes lo que ocurre a Portavidas putas como tú," le dijo a él."Son vendidos en prostíbulos en la ciudad para que nunca puedan avergonzar a sus familias y su pueblo nunca más." Entonces se volvió a inclinar y cogió a Duo por el cabello de la nuca, poniéndolo cara a cara. "Dime quién es el padre o te juro que te lo sacaré a base de palizas."

Un sollozo salió de Duo. No sabía que hacer. Cubrió su abdoment con sus brazos, tratando de proteger a su hijo.

"El niño es mío!"

Todo el mundo se giró hacia el hombre que habló. La gente se apartó, revelando el Guardián del pueblo, Heero Yuy, andando con una calma fría hacia el círculo, seguido de un Solo sudoroso, cubierto de polvo y respirando agitadamente, el hijo mayor del Padre Maxwell. Donde el rostro de Heero era frío como el hielo, el de Solo estaba lleno de rábia, viendo la golpeada y sangrienta apariencia de su hermano pequeño.

Padre Maxwell soltó el cabello de su hijo, dejando que Duo cayera al suelo. Se alejó rápidamente, mirando al Guardián con algo parecido a miedo. Todo el mundo temía a Heero Yuy ya que era frío y malvado. "Tu hijo?" Preguntó Padre Maxwell, su voz tensa.

Heero paró a unos pasos del Portavida embarazado. Observó al chico que le miraba confundido. El bello rostro estaba golpeada y ensangrentada, los ojos llenos de dolor y incomprensión.

"Sí. Estoy reclamando por derecho al hijo del Portavida," dijo alto y claro. Miró alrededor del círculo hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre el jefe. Sostuvo su mirada, retándole a protestar.

Pero el hombre, tan lleno de grandes palabras hacía tan solo unos minutos estaba ahora silencioso debajo de la fría y amenazadora mirada de Heero Yuy. Era el líder del pueblo, pero este era el Guardián, el hombre cuyo trabajo era matar a la gente que amenazaba la seguridad del pueblo. Aunque era de mediana estatura, la fuerza en la figura vestida de negro con alambres entre las ropas era claramente visible, el fajín verde atado a su cintura marcando su estatus, añadiendo al aire amenazador que le rodeaba.

Al no recibir ninguna palabra de protesta, Heero dijo: "El reto no ha sido aceptado. El Portavida ahora es mío."

Finalmente recordando su estatus, Padre Maxwell aclaró su garganta y asintió. "Así será escrito. El Portavida Duo Maxwell ha sido reclamado por el Guardián," dijo en voz alta para que todo el mundo pudiera escucharlo."Como el hijo ha sido concevido antes de que el reclamo tuviera lugar, el Portavida será desposeido de su nombre en la villa, de sus propiedades y de sus derechos como ciudadano. Tendrá prohibido entrar a la villa hasta que nazca el niño para que la prueba de su desgracia no ensucie a los ciudadanos correctos." Entonces miró a su hijo quien aún estaba mirando sorprendido al Guardián. "Anuncio que esta persona ya no es mi hijo ni mi heredero. Le prohibo llebar el nombre de mi familia, ya que para mi está muerto. Esta persona es ahora la jurada propiedad del Guardián y es su responsabilidad. Marcha con libertad, Guardián," terminó su discurso, se giró y volvió al pueblo. Lentamente el resto de los ciudadanos le siguieron hasta que solo Heero, Duo y Solo estaban en la zona verde que rodeaba el pueblo.

Entonces Heero se arrodilló al lado de Duo, se sacó la capa y la envolvió gentilmente alrededor de las espaldas del Portavida. Duo, aún muy sorprendido, le dejó hacer sin protestar.

"Porque?" susurró finalmente, su herida mandíbula doliendo. "No es tu hijo. Porque lo hiciste?"

Heero le miró frunciendo el entrecejo. No dijo nada.

Solo se arrodilló al lado de su hermano. Suavemente tocó la espalda de Duo, después su mejilla. "Ey, hermanito. Ahora estás a salvo."

Duo parpadeó y miró a su hermano. "Solo?Como…? Porque trajiste a Heero aquí?"

"Padre te hubiera matado. La única persona que conozco de la que temería es Heero. Era el único que podía pararle," explicó.

"Y ahora que?" Preguntó Duo, su voz rota.

Solo lanzó a Heero una rápida mirada. "Irás con él. Te cuidará. Te visitaré tan a menudo como pueda y-"

"No," dijo Heero con voz fría. "No le visitarás. No te acercarás a mi casa otra vez. Lo he permitido sólo esta vez a causa de las circumstancias especiales. Vuelve otra vez y te mataré." La mirada oscura en sus ojos revelaba la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

Duo no dijo nada, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, un aire de resignación rodeándole. No sabía porque Heero lo había hecho y era obvio que el Guardián no tenía intenciones de decírselo. Pero no importaba. Conocía las tradiciones. Queriendo o no, ahora pertenecía al Guardián. Luchando contra el destino inevitable sólo le llebaría un mar de dolor. E incluso si podía alejarse de él, donde iría? Estando embarazado de un niño, no podía sobrevivir en los bosques durante el invierno que se acercaba más con cada día que pasaba. Tocó su abdomen. Por su hijo soportaría cualquier cosa.

Solo empezó a protestar. "Pero-"

"Presta atención al aviso, ciudadano, o no seré responsable de tu vida," le avisó. Entonces se inclinó, puso una mano alrededor de la espalda de Duo, la otra debajo de sus rodillas y lo levantó en sus brazos. "Está muerto para el pueblo, deja que siga de este modo."

Heero se giró y empezó a andar en dirección a los bosques. Solo miró los horrorizados ojos de Duo sobre la espalda vestida de negro. Los ojos azules estaban tan llenos de dolor y solitud. Trató de sonreir para animarle, pero falló. Suspiró. Había logrado salvarle de su padre, pero – podía la vida que le esperaba ser aún peor?

Solo vió como desparecían en los bosques. Que el destino fuera piadoso con su hermano.

**-Fin del primer capítulo-******


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autor Original**: Kati Kat (niklovak volny.cz)

**Archivo Original**: http:www. geocities. com/ mysterak/ TCindex .htm

**Título Original**: "The Claim"

**Traductora**: Laie Himura de Fanel (laiehimuradefanel msn.com)

**Argumento**: En una sociedad totalmente masculina, Duo es un Portavida y Heero el hombre que salvó su vida.

**Advertencias**: AU (Universo Alternativo), MPREG (Male Pregnacy: embarazo masculino), violencia, angst.

* * *

**El Derecho -_Parte 2_**

Una dolorosa sensación en su rostro despertó a Duo. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, mirando al sitio desconocido con horror. Trató de sentarse, pero fuertes manos le sujetaron por la espalda. Abrió su boca para gritar, pero una callosa mano se puso en sus labios, callándole efectivamente. Empezó a forcejar cuando una voz travesó la neblina que cubría su mente: "Para de forcejar y estate quieto o te pondré debajo," fue la suave amenaza.

El forcejeo de Duo cesó, y se relajó un poco. Heero. Heero Yuy, el Guardián de la villa. El hombre al que ahora pertenecía su vida. Sintiendo los músculos de Duo relajarse debajo de sus manos, Heero le soltó y se alejó. Duo giró su cabeza hacia él, sus ojos paseando por la pequeña cabaña. No había mucho. Una chimenea, una mesa, dos sillas, dos estanterías con platos y un arcón. La casa de Heero.

"Qué ha pasado?" susurró, sorprendido de escuchar su voz tan seca.

"Te quedaste dormido," contestó Heero, sin mirarle.

Duo vió como cogía un trozo de ropa que había tirado cuando había sujetado al joven de cabello trenzado, y lo mojaba en un bol de cerámica con agua. Entonces se movió hacia su rostro, limpiando los arañazos y raspaduras que su padre le había hecho. Duo silbó, cerró sus ojos y trató de alejarse.

"Para de moverte!" dijo Heero frunciéndole el ceño. "Tus heridas están infectadas. Ya estás sufriendo una fiebre baja. Tienen que ser limpiadas o te vas a poner peor."

Duo se mordió el labio, sabiendo que Heero estaba en lo cierto. Desafortunadamente ahora que todo el lío había terminado, empezaba a sentir todos los dolores y malestares en su cuerpo claramente. Después de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días, estaba en las últimas. Sintió lágrimas quemando en sus ojos y los cerró fuertemente, sin querer avergonzarse más de lo necesario. Cuando escuchó a Heero levantarse, pensó que obviamente no había sido exitoso.

Duo escuchó a Heero haciendo cosas alrededor de la chimenea y aprovechó para secarse los ojos con el reverso de su mano. Estúpido. Muy estúpido. Todo culpa tuya. Si hubieras sido más cuidadoso y no hubieras empezado este asunto en primer lugar, nada de esto hubiera pasado, se reprimió Duo mentalmente.

"Aquí tienes." Duo casi saltó al escuchar la voz de Heero tan cerca. No le había escuchado regresar. Abrió sus ojos y miró al solemne hombre joven. Heero le ayudó a sentarse, entonces le acercó una taza llena de un líquido caliente a sus labios. "Bebe," ordenó.

Duo levantó sus manos y las puso rodeando la taza de cerámica. Olisqueó el contenido. Olía muy bien. "Que es?"

"Te ayudará a relajarte y recuperar tus fuerzas. Necesitas comer, pero creo que no podrás mantener nada dentro."

Cuando lo dijo, Duo se dió cuenta de lo enfermo que se sintió el estómago al sentarse. Tragó un par de veces para tratar de parar las náuseas. Con una última mirada al serio rostro de Heero, sorbió el líquido caliente lentamente, sin querer quemarse la lengua. Tenía un sabor mentolado y llevó calidez a sus congeladas extremidades. Finalmente la taza estuvo vacía, y Duo la devolvió a Heero con una sonrisa agradecida. Ahora realmente se sentía mejor. Heero asintió y dejó la taza en el suelo. Duo quiso estirarse, pero Heero le detuvo.

"Necesito sacarte la bata," dijo respondiendo la interrogante mirada de Duo.

Duo plaideció, cogiento el áspero material de su bata fuertemente. "Porque?"

Heero frunció el ceño. Obviamente estaba harto de las inacabables preguntas de Duo sobre sus acciones. "Necesito curar todas tus heridas Me he dado cuenta de que hay algunas en tu pecho y estómago."

Las manos de Duo soltaron la bata, y las dejó suavemente en su abdomen. La ardiente sensación causada por la bata rozando contra sus heridas le hizo recordar a su padre, como le golpeó una y otra y otra vez, llamándole puta.

"Mira, no tengo ningún interés físico en ti, así que deja de actuar como un niño!" le gruñó Heero.

Duo parpadeó un par de veces, forzando las lágrimas a disiparse. Entonces se sacó la bata lentamente por encima de su cabeza. Heero le ayudó y le estaba agradecido. Estaba seguro que debían haber unas heridas muy coloridas en su espalda y dolían.

Heero tiró la bata al suelo. "Estírate," dijo a Duo, sacando la sábana con la que las piernas del chico habían estado cubiertas hasta el momento.

Duo abrió la boca para protestar, pero viendo la mirada que le dirigía, se sonrojó y obedeció. Fijó su mirada en el techo rugoso y trató de hacer ver que en realidad no estaba allí.

Las callosas manos de Heero eran cálidas y sus toques eran completamente impersonales. No trató ni de volverlos en caricias ni nada de eso. Estaba haciendo solamente lo que había dicho que haría. Limpiando sus heridas. Duo le estaba agradecido por eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía increiblemente solo. Siempre había sido una persona cariñosa, como todos los Portavida eran, y ahora necesitaba contacto humano, alguien que le abrazara y le comfortara. Esa tarea siempre era de Solo. Pero ahora no se atrevía a pedirle a Heero semejante cosa. Sabía que el Guardián era un solitario quien se protegía de la misma cosa que necesitaba.

"Como ocurrió?" preguntó Heero inesperadamente mientras tocaba un largo morado en el estómago de Duo.

Duo parpadeó y giró su rostro hacia él. Vió a Heero coger la tela y empezar a lavar su estómago. Se movía justamente encima de su masculinidad, donde el vello púbico empezaría si hubiera sido un Caballero. Pero como a Portavida tenía muy poco pelo en el cuerpo, su larga melena una excepción. Duo se sonrojó, pero Heero parecía no estar afectado por la situación.

Cuando Duo no respondió su pregunta, Heero le miró, arqueando una ceja mientras la repetía.

"Cuando... cuando mi padre descubrió que estoy embarazado, se puso muy enfadado. Muy, muy enfadado. Ya lo viste," Duo dijo lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Heero con la suya. Heero asintió. "Me arrancó las ropas y empezó a golpearme. Yo estaba... estaba tan asustado de que matara a mi niño." Duo parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, posando sus manos en su estómago que se estaba secando, justo encima del sitio donde su pequeño bebé descansaba. "Creo que quería matarlo."

"Aún podrías perderlo," advirtió Heero y sus ojos se movieron hacia el morado que estropeaba la piel del bajo abdomen. Viendo a Duo paledecer horriblemente, tocó una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente. "Es una posibilidad para la que debes estar preparado. El morado es muy grande por aquí abajo. Sangraste después de que te golpeara?"

Duo sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos aún muy abiertos por el miedo.

"Eso es bueno, pero no podemos saber si no causó ningún daño en el interior."

"Así que... que podemos hacer?" preguntó Duo con un hilo de voz.

"Esperar. No hay nada que podamos hacer a parte de esperar."

Duo cerró los ojos fuertemente, y apretó la mano de Heero que no se había dado cuenta que sostenía. Esperar... Esperar y ver si su bebé viviría o no... La peor situación posible para un Portavida.

Cuando Heero trató de sacar su mano delicadamente de la de Duo, Duo le dejó ir. Heero lavó sus piernas rápidamente, entonces Duo escuchó la ropa mojada caer de nuevo en el bol. Cuando un olor desagradable llenó la pequeña cabaña, Duo abrió sus ojos y miró a Heero. Vió al Guardián sostener un pequeño pote y hundir sus dedos en los contenidos de este. Dándose cuenta de la mirada de Duo, Heero explicó: "Este ungüento ayudará a que se curen tus heridas y las protegerá de las infecciones."

"Huele fatal," comentó Duo, y pudo jurar que los labios de Heero se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba antes de que volviera a fruncir el ceño.

Heero aplicó el ungüento en todas las heridas del chico de cabellos trenzados lenta y gentilmente, y tuvo que admitir que el suave temblor, del que no se había dado cuenta hasta que había desaparecido, se había detenido. Duo se relajó.

"Ahora debes ponerte de lado," ordenó Heero con una voz que no admitía comentarios mientras que dejaba el pote y empezaba a enjuagar la ropa en el agua.

Duo se tensó. Casi preguntó porque otra vez, pero suspiró y se acomodó en su lado izquierdo, encarando la pared. Cuando la cálida ropa tocó las raspaduras en sus espaldas, casí gritó. Quemaba. Pero Heero se movía rápido, limpiando las heridas efectiva pero tan gentilmente como podía. Cuando tocó las nalgas del Portavida, Duo se volvió a tensar y cerró sus manos en puños. Sintió a Heero dudar.

"Duo... Te tocó tu padre allí?" preguntó suavemente Heero.

Duo cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tragó saliva, pero permaneció callado.

"Necesito saber si hizo algún daño. Si hay heridas en tu recto se podrían infectar mucho." Cuando Duo siguió callado, Heero repitió: "necesito saberlo."

Duo volvió a tragar saliva. "Sí," susurró. "Cuando... cuando no tuve mi usual sangrado él... él dijo que necesitaba saber si seguía virgen." Duo sospechó que Heero asentía a su explicación. Era muy conocido el hecho que los Portavida, cuando tenían una edad, sangraban cada mes, una clara indicación de que eran fértiles. Si el sangrado no venía, solía significar una sola cosa: el Portavida estaba embarazado. Cuando existía alguna duda acerca de la virginidad de un Portavida había un modo fácil de comprobarlo –todos los Portavida tenían un tipo de suave membrana a su interior que protegía el canal del parto que se rompía durante la primera relación. El canal se cerraba entonces solo, abriéndose sólo cuando venía el sangrado, cuando nacía un bebé o cuando se excitaba. Duo se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de alejar la memoria de la forzada, dolorosa entrada de los dedos de su padre y su rábia cuando lo descubrió.

"Necesito comprobarlo," dijo Heero tan suavemente como antes. "Sólo relájate, de acuerdo? Lo haré tan rápido como pueda."

Duo respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse tanto como pudo. Aún así no ayudó mucho y hubo un poco de dolor, pero Heero cumplió sus palabras. Gracias a sus dedos bien lubricados, el examen fue rápido y Heero fue mucho más gentil de lo que Duo se había imaginado. Cuando Heero se lavó los dedos en un trozo de ropa que rompió de la tela con la que había limpiado a Duo, el chico suspiró temblorosamente. No quería tener que pasar por algo como eso nunca, nunca más.

"No hay grandes heridas," dijo Heero después de unos instantes, "sólo raspaduras. Sería mejor si continuamos poniendo un poco de ungüento durante una temporada."

Duo gimió silenciosamente.

El lavado fue bastante bien, con unos cuantos lamentos aquí y allí, y cuando Heero hubo acabado finalmente y ayudado a Duo a acostarse bocarriba, el chico de pelo trenzado se sentía cansado y casi dormido. Parpadeó medio dormido hacia Herro, ahora un poco borroso. "Q pus'ste 'n el t' teeee?"

Preguntó Duo, arrastrando su voz. Tenía que ser el té. Nunca se había quedado adormecido tan rápido.

Heero se levantó de su posición arrodillada en el suelo, dejó la ropa enjuagada en la cálida frente de Duo y le cubrió con la cálida sábana de nuevo. Lanzó el agua del bol en un cubo que estaba a los pies de la cama y puso las cosas que había usado en su sitio. "Necesitas dormir para recuperar fuerzas." Entonces puso más madera en el fuego que quemaba en la chimenea para mantener la cabaña caliente, abrochó con hebilla la espada a su cintura y cogió su arco y las flechas.

Duo observó des de su cómodo nido que el Guardián había construido para él. "D'nde v's?" preguntó, y terminó su pregunta con un bostezo.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer. Patrullo la frontera y hoy he desatendido mi tarea."

Por mi culpa, acabó mentalmente Duo con lo que Heero no decía. Era en realidad una carga para el Guardián. Pero su mente estaba demasiado mareada como para pensar en eso.

"Trataré de traer algo para comer. Shinigami te protegerá mientras estoy fuera," dijo.

Shini- qué? Se preguntó Duo.

Como respuesta, Heero abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a un gran perro negro. Si Duo no hubiera estado medio dormido, sus ojos se le hubieran salido. Nunca había visto un perro tan grande como ese.

Heero dirigió al animal hacia la cama, y cogió una de las manos de Duo en la suya y se la acercó al morro de Shinigami. "Amigo," dijo claramente, mirando directamente a los ojos del perro. Shini olisqueó la mano del nuevo humano, entonces la lamió y movió la cola. "Proteger," Ordenó Heero, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del perro. Repitió la palabra dos veces más antes de dejar la mano de Duo de nuevo en las sábanas. Entonces Shinigami miró a Duo que observaba toda la escena con una extraña indiferencia. Lo que fuera que Heero había puesto en el té era muy fuerte cuando finalmente tenía su efecto. Shinigami meneó su cola y le enseñó sus afilados dientes blancos en una versión canina de una sonrisa.

Con las flechas y el arco en una mano, Heero tocó las mejillas de Duo con la otra. "Aún sufres una leve fiebre así que quédate en la cama y duerme. Haré algo de comer cuando vuelva. No salgas de la cabaña sin mi. Los bosques aquí son peligrosos. Si debes ir al baño, usa el cubo. No salgas fuera, lo digo en serio, Duo," Repitió Heero, cogiendo el mentón de Duo y levantándo su rostro, obligándole a apartar sus ojos del sonriente perro y a mirarle. "Si ocurre algo, envia Shinigami a buscarme, me encontrará, entendido?" Cuando Duo sólo parpadeó hacia él, realmente soñoliento, volvió a preguntar: "Entendido?"

Después de parpadear dos veces más, Duo asintió. "'ntend'do."

Heero asintió y se giró. Antes de que consiguiera salir de la cabaña y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, Duo estaba dormido. Shinigami subió a la cama y después de olisquear a Duo de pies a cabeza, apoyó su cabeza en el abdomen de su nuevo humano. Tenía alguien a quien proteger.

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

* * *

**_Respuestas a los reviews:_**

**Ryo-Asakura**: de verdad que te pareció extraño? Bueno, un poco si lo es, con todo esto de la sociedad "solo hombres" XDD

**Kana Yuy**: (Laie se sonroja) gracias por considerarme tu amiga, y me alegra tener una admiradora aunque me conformo con tener una amiga. Por cierto, dile a Heero que te trate bien o no habrá lemon mwha ha ha ha (sonrisa maligna)

**Kitsune**: no te gustó el embarazo?? ooooh!!! A mi me sorprendió bastante, lo único que me hizo rábia fue que el hijo fuera de Wufei... tendría que ser de Heero!!!! 

**Aiko Winner Barton**: (Laie la abraza) tienes razón, pobrecito Duo-chan, siempre sufriendo... pero (pose poética con pétalos de cerezo de fondo) siempre sale el sol después de una tormenta!!!

**Virgo no shaka**: bueno, aquí tienes el 2n capítulo, espero que la espera no fuera muyyy larga!!

**perla almogabar**: cuídate tú también, y que todo te vaya bien!!

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por dejar reviews (Laie abraza a todos los reviewers), los que conoces ya sabeis que mi lema es "los reviews son el alimento de los escritores" y hoy creo que ya estoy satisfecha XD


	3. Capítulo 3

**Autor Original:** Kati Kat (niklovak volny.cz)

**Archivo Original:** http:www. geocities. com/ mysterak/ TCindex .htm

**Título Original:** "The Claim"

**Traductora:** Laie Himura de Fanel (laiehimuradefanel msn.com)

**Argumento:** En una sociedad totalmente masculina, Duo es un Portavida y Heero el hombre que salvó su vida.

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alternativo), MPREG (Male Pregnacy: embarazo masculino), violencia, angst.

**

* * *

**

**El Derecho – Parte 3**  
  
Lentamente, como si se abriera camino a través de un río de barro, Duo se despertó. Un aroma llegó hasta su nariz. Un estofado cocinándose. Algo que, en otras circumstancias, hubiera hecho su boca agua, pero sólo consiguió revolverle el estómago. Sintió la bilis subir a su garganta, y trató de ponerse de lado, pero parecía una tarea imposible. Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas y tenía calor, tanta calor que no podía ni respirar. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero parecían estar pegados. Empezó a ahogarse, un gemido silencioso forzando su camino a través de sus labios.  
  
Shini levantó su cabeza del pecho del nuevo humano, sintiendo el latido de su corazón volviéndose loco. Algo andaba mal con su nuevo humano. Ladró, llamando al Líder de la manada para que ayudara. Entonces empezó a lamer la mano de su nuevo humano tratando de mejorar lo que fuera que le pasaba.  
  
Heero abandonó el estofado colgando en un gancho encima del fuego que quemaba brillante y corrió hacia la cama. Viendo a Duo atragantándose lo puso rápidamente de lado, sosteniendo un cubo bajo su barbilla. Duo tiró los contenidos de su estómago lenta y dolorosamente. Después de unos minutos de arcadas, Heero acercó un baso de agua fresca a sus labios, ayudándole a labarse la boca. Seguidamente puso a Duo bocarriba de nuevo.  
  
Finalmente Duo pudo abrir sus ojos. Los grandes irises que casi llenaban las violetas charcas se giraron hacia el Guardián. Brillaban de fiebre. "Ey..."susurró Duo con una voz ronca.  
  
Heero cubrió el cubo con una tapa de madera, apartandolo a un lado y haciendose una nota mental para ocuparse de eso más tarde. Entonces se sentó en la cama al lado de Duo, y miró a su carga, tocando sus mejillas que brillaban rosas de fiebre con sus fríos dedos. "Ey,"respondió. Seguidamente aclaró la pieza de ropa en un bol lleno de agua y empezó a lavar el rostro cubierto de sudor.  
  
Duo respiró profundamente, y descubrió que le dolía el pecho. No sabía porqué le dolía y sus pensamientos estaban demasiado mareados como para pensar más profundamente sobre eso. "Que 'stá ocurriendo?"preguntó. Su cuerpo desnudo se sentía caliente debajo de las mantas. Quería quitárselas, pero no tenía suficiente energía para hacerlo.  
  
"Tu fiebre ha subido durante el rato que he estado fuera. He estado tratando de pararla desde que he llegado,"respondió Heero. Volvió a aclarar la ropa, bajó las mantas hasta la cintura de Duo y empezó a lavarle los brazos.  
  
Duo frunció el ceño. Fiebre? Tenía fiebre? Bueno... eso explicaba porqué se sentía tan caliente. Trató de moverse para aliviar el dolor que le afectaba en la parte inferior de su espalda, pero no hizo efecto. Con cada pequeño movimiento, el dolor se hacía más profundo. Duo decidió que entonces era mejor estarse quieto. Igualmente, estaba demasiado agotado para moverse.  
  
Viendo a Duo lamer sus labios secos, Heero dejó la ropa de lado y vertió algo en una taza de cerámica de una tetera que había acercado a la cama después de regresar a casa. "Bebe esto. Debería ayudarte con la fiebre y las náuseas,"dijo y ayudó a Duo a levantar la cabeza de la almohada.  
  
Duo tragó el tibio líquido, sin ni siquiera saborearlo. Desafortunadamente en cuando llegó a su estómago, volvió a subir y esta vez Heero casi no fue lo suficientemente rápido para coger el cubo.  
  
Duo se sentía miserable, le dolían el estómago y la cabeza, y el dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su espalda ahora se había transformado en un agudo dolor que se disparaba por todo su cuerpo y se centraba en la parte baja de su abdomen. Algo estaba muy, muy mal y tenía ganas de llorar.  
  
Cuando Heero alejó el cubo de nuevo, y ayudó al chico de cabellos largos a acostarse en la cama, Duo pudo jurar haber visto una mirada de total desesperación que relució a través de los ojos de Heero. Pero cuando parpadeó, las órbitas azules estaban calmadas y serias de nuevo. Lo había imaginado?  
  
"El Curador?"preguntó con voz áspera.  
  
Heero apretó sus puños durante un segundo antes de volver a lavar el cuerpo del Portavida, tratando de bajar la fiebre. "Fui a él. Se negó a venir. Tu padre, el jefe del pueblo, te ha renunciado. Ahora eres un proscrito y en su sociedad no tienes derecho a pedirles ayuda. Eso es lo que dijo el Curador."Apretó sus dientes durante unos instantes. "Casi le rompo el cuello,"soltó. "Pero me comformé con su mandíbula. Fui a mi amigo, Trowa, un Curador también y vive en los bosques como yo, pero no le pude encontrar. Le dejé un mensaje pero es obvio que aún no ha vuelto a casa."  
  
Durante la explicación de Heero, Duo le miró a través de sus ojos entreabiertos. Heero parecía realmente preocupado por él. Preocupado? El Guardián? El Guardián... que nombre más bonito para un asesino. Recordaba aquellos tiempos en que el padre de Heero, Odin, era el Guardián. Había sido asesinado por unos bandidos o algo por el estilo. Duo no estaba seguro de cómo murió ya que había ocurrido tiempo atrás. La villa se había quedado indefensa delante de cualquier ataque durante años ya que nadie quería ocuparse de la tarea de ser guardián y ejecutor en uno, arriesgando su vida día tras día hasta ser matado, luchando por gente que nunca reconocería su esfuerzo, sino que le haría un extraño entre su própia gente. Nadie del pueblo quería tomar esta posición, y ningún extrangero estaba dispuesto a venir aquí, a los bosques profundos, tan alejados de las ciudades grandes. Así que la gente esperó a que Heero tuviera la edad y le forzaron a tomar el puesto, reclamando que era herencia de sangre. Heero juró no perdonarles nunca por haberle quitado su libertad de decisión. Los ojos de Duo se deslizaron por la espalda de Heero, donde sabía que encontraría la marca que le marcaba como Guardián por vida, atándolo a su destino hasta el día que muriera. Romper este enlace era imposible, y era castigado cortando la cabeza del individuo. Así que Heero servía al pueblo, pero se aseguraba de no sólo causar el miedo en los corazones de sus enemigos, sinó que también en los de su própia gente. Ahora los ciudadanos temían al hombre que habían hecho.  
  
Un dolor agudo, tan fuerte que quitó la respiración a Duo por un momento, rompió la reflexión de Duo. El dolor cortante ahora deboraba su bajo abdomen, haciendo que gimiera y retorciera las manos en las mantas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, una pequeña lágrima escapándo de sus párpados.  
  
"Duo?"preguntó Heero inseguro, y levantó la mirada alejándola del pecho del chico que había estado lavando. Viendo al Portavida palidecer horriblemente, volvió a preguntar, con una profunda preocupación en su voz. "Duo, que anda mal?"  
  
"Du... Duele," susurró sin aliento.  
  
Heero miró la sábana que cubria a Duo de cintura para abajo, entonces alargó la mano y, lentamente, como si en realidad no lo quisiera ver, la quitó. Hizo un sonido sorprendido, y la dejó caer al suelo. Duo estaba estirado en una mancha de sangre, y estaba haciéndose mayor aún con cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
Jurando por lo bajo, Heero se puso de pié y, llamando a Shini, corrió hacia la puerta. El perro negro saltó de la cama donde observaba a su nuevo humano, lloriqueando casi silenciosamente. Heero abrió la puerta y se agachó al lado de Shinigami. "Trowa. Encuentra a Trowa," le dijo claramente, mirando directamente a sus inteligentes ojos. "Encuentra a Trowa y tráelo aquí. Ahora."  
  
El perro ladró una vez, como diciendo que lo había entendido, y desapareció en los bosques.

**-Fin del capítulo-**

**

* * *

**

**_Agradecimientos Generales: _**muchas gracias a todos los/las que habéis dejado reviews de apoyo. Con esto demostráis que tenéis una mentalidad muy abierta, ya que no sólo soys capaces de aceptar el yaoi o shonen-ai, sino que también aceptáis embarazos masculinos!! Y encima, cada vez tengo más reviewers, me hacéis muy contenta!! (Laie abraza a todos los reviewers)

**Virgo no shaka**: uoo!! Nunca habías leido de embarazos de chicos? Pues me alegro de tener el honor de que mi traducción sea el primero que lees. Espero que te esté gustando, y no es ninguna molestia contestar los reviews, más bien un placer! (Laie la abraza)

**Kana Yuy**: mwha ha ha ha (Laie ríe perversamente al ver a Heero) ahora ya no le puedes decir nada a mi amiga!! Ya sabes, portarse mal = no lemon! Me alegra "leerte" de nuevo, Kana-chan.

**Loreto W**: mmm... (Laie se rasca la cabecita mientras piensa como responder a tu pregunta)... haber. Dices que no entiendes mucho esto de que los hombres se queden embarazados, y preguntas si todos se pueden quedar. No, sólo pueden los Portavida (de momento sólo ha aparecido 1: Duo) y los otros son Caballeros o Señores, es decir, hombres normales. Los Portavida hacen "el papel de las mujeres", se quedan embarazados y hasta tienen "sangrados" que no es otra cosa que la menstruación. Espero que esto haya resuelto tu duda y no lo pienses dos veces si tienes que preguntar algo, es un placer responder! Tienes razón, los sentimientos no están muy desarrollados en este fic, pero más adelante mejorará la cosa, ya verás. Oh! Y Quatre sí que aparecerá, al igual que Trowa lo hará el prox. capítulo, pero Q-chan muuuucho más tarde, desafortunadamente!!!

**Angeli Murasaki**: no hace falta que me agradezcas por traducir el fic (Laie se sonroja) sólo con que dejes un review ya me haces contenta! Creo que el pobre Duo-chan va a pasarlo mal durante unos capítulos más...

**Karin Hitomi Kitzune**: jajajajajjajajaja (lagrimitas salen de los ojos de Laie al reir tan fuerte) creo que es el primer review que me ha hecho reír tanto en toda mi corta vida como traductora y escritora! XDD Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que dijiste, y para que los lectores puedan reirse con tus alegres comentarios pongo aquí esa parte. Creo que algo así no debería salir sólo en el "panel de reviews"!! _Para empezar, ¿Por qué el hijo tenía que ser de Wufei? o.ó ¡¡yo quería que fuese de Heero!! pero ya que uú lo PEOR de todo fue que el chino dejó a Duito embarazado ¡¿qué no tiene conciencia ese hombre?! dejar a un embarazado solo y a manos de un padre maniatico y de juicio corto, mira que desechar a su hijo heredero solo por que cometió un error pues que mal plano TToTT (que cruel, pero así es la vida ;o;). Heero el guardian oh que bien - (que bien se escucha "Heero, el guardian de Duo" ¬) fue a salvarlo de las garras de su padre (literalmente) cosa que NADIE hizo ¬¬ (Solo cobarde, Wufei irresponsable y los demas desconciderados u.ú) ahora Duito es propiedad de Heero (como debe ser XD) y este muy atento le curó las heridas (se nota que lo quiere mucho XD) pero se dio su taco de ojo ¬u¬ que no ponga pretextos para ver y tocar al trenzado (-imitando a Heero- "necesito" sacarte la bata- ¬¬ aja necesitas, pero un baño de agua helada por caliente!! -volviendolo a imitar- mira, "no tengo" ningún interés físico en ti -otra mala mentira ¬¬ por algo lo tienes ahí o no? ¬¬ por que dudo que sea solo por que se te pego la gana- nuevamente imita a Heero- "Necesito" saber si hizo algún daño..._

**Aiko Winner Barton**: anda! la hija de Quatre y Trowa!!! Creo que sería genial que confesaras quien es el Portavida en la pareja, estoy segura que todos/as queremos saberlo!!! (Laie la mira con ojitos muy grandes y brillantes) Yo voto por Q-chan, estoy segura que será él!!!! (apuestas empiezan a llenar el foro de reviewers)

**lorelei**: me alegro de que te guste el fic!!

**Kitsune**: uooo!! Otra/o que está a favor de que el hijo sea de Heero! (Laie ríe malvadamente) mwha ha ha ha ha tendremos que formar un Club A Favor Del Hijo De Heero y Duo XD

**perla almogabar**: Trowa, Quatre (o Q-chan, como me estoy acostumbrando a llamarle) y Wufei saldrán en breve, puedes estar tranquila!! Primero, como has leído, saldrá Trowa, y más tarde los siguientes en el orden que los he escrito al principio de este comentario!

**Issys Yui**: es raro lo de la sociedad de hombres? (Laie se hace la inocente) Quizá un poquito, pero seguro que no has leído muchos fics como este!

**Dark**: ok, ok, no lo abandonaré!! (Laie le abraza)

**Hikaru Itsuko**: sip, Duo sieeempre está sufriendo, pero ya cambiarán las cosas... Me alegra que te parezca interesante!

**Ryo-Asakura**: mwha ha ha tienes razón, aquí hay algo que Heero nos está escondiendo con esto de que "Duo no me interesa pero le cuido igualmente"

**Uru Yuy**: (Laie se sonroja) nunca me habían dicho que mis fics fueran lindos...no sé que decir...

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight**: para leer el fic en inglés, mira la dirección que puse en el primer capítulo. Pero no se vale hacer spoilers!!

**kinyoubi**: gracias por los ánimos, de verdad! Me alegra que la gente me anime a seguir...

**Aguila Fanel**: uooo!!! Fanel!!! Yo también soy de Fanel!! "Laie Himura de Fanel"!!! Si eres un Aguila quiere decir que puedes volar rápido, entonces me podrías decir que tal van las cosas en Fanelia! XDD

**Giannina**: mm...nop, aquí lo que ocurre es que todos son hombres pero algunos hacen la "función de mujer" con lo que a la reproducción se refiere...pero eso no quiere decir que sean afeminados, ne?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Autor Original:** Kati Kat (niklovak volny.cz)

**Archivo Original**: http:www. geocities. com/ mysterak/ TCindex .htm

**Título Original**: "The Claim"

**Traductora**: Laie Himura de Fanel (laiehimuradefanel msn.com)

**Argumento**: En una sociedad totalmente masculina, Duo es un Portavida y Heero el hombre que salvó su vida.

**Advertencias**: AU (Universo Alternativo), MPREG (Male Pregnacy: embarazo masculino), violencia, angst.

* * *

**El Derecho– _parte 4_**  
  
El Portavida observaba a Heero aclarar la ropa a través de medio cerrados, fiebrosos ojos. Sabía que algo iba mal. El calor que sentía, todo el consumidor dolor que radiaba de su bajo abdomen... no podía decir nada bueno. Su bebé estaba en peligro. Su dulce y pequeño bebé por la seguridad del cual hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa, hasta su propia vida. Con los últimos trozos de su energia, puso su mano en su doloroso abdomen, rogando silenciosamente a todas las deidades que conocía que mantuvieran la pequeña llama de vida a salvo.  
  
La carícia de la fría pieza de ropa en su frente le sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Parpadeó vagamente y inclinó su cabeza hacia el frío bienvenido. Se sentía tan caliente, tan increíblemente caliente. Trató de lamerse sus labios secos, pero no tenía saliva para gastar. Su garganta estaba seca y quemaba, haciendo casi imposible tragar saliva. Trató de hablar pero las palabras parecían pegadas en su lengua. 

"Sed..." consiguió decir con voz áspera al final.  
  
Heero miró al bello rostro que quemaba de fiebre. El Portavida ya no estaba sudando. Necesitaba reponer los líquidos que había perdido, pero no importaba que cocido tratara ya que el chico de cabellos largos no podía mantenerlo en el estómago. Su cuerpo estaba ya demasiado cansado y no podría soportar otra ronda de vómitos.   
  
Sin saber que más hacer, aclaró la ropa de nuevo y mojó con cuidado los cortados labios. Hacia algún tiempo Duo casi había mordido todo su labio inferior cuando una violenta contracción le pilló desprevenido. Ahora habían pequeñas gotas de sangre secándose en la piel reseca. Heero observó al Portavida aceptar la humedad con gula, pero la mirada desesperada le hacía obvio que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más para ganar la batalla contra la fiebre. Heero apretó los dientes en señal de impotencia.   
  
Un gemido silencioso y un puño con los nudillos blancos agarrando las mantas indicó otra contracción violenta travesando el agotado cuerpo. Heero se levantó y se puso entre las piernas dobladas y abiertas. La derecha estaba apoyada contra la pared, la izquierda descansaba en un montón de almohadas. Otra pieza empapada de sangre se unió a las otras en el suelo al lado de la cama. Fue reemplazada por otra limpia pero inmediatamente pequeñas salpicaduras rojas aparecieron en el blanco lino. Heero volvió a apretar los dientes. Miró hacia la ventana, sus puños cerrandose a causa de la fustración de esperar.  
  
El pensamiento no había ni llegado a un final en su mente cuando hubo un ladrido a fuera de la cabaña. Heero suspiró aliviado. Duo podía jurar que había escuchado el ladrido de un perro, pero no estaba seguro ya que sus jadeos eran muy fuertes. Tenía el sentimiento de que no llegaba suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones. Dolía respirar y con cada latido de su corazón había un extraño ruido en su pecho. Escuchó voces a fuera de la cabaña y trató de girar su cabeza para ver que ocurría. Aún así estaba demasiado agotado. Todo le dolía y estaba asustado por su hijo. Si hubiera podido reunir la energía, habría llorado.  
  
Heero vió a su amigo correr a través de los bosques, acercándose con cada paso. Normalmente Trowa se movía silenciosamente a través del bosque. Era un verdadero hijo de la naturaleza, vivendo en armonía con ella. Shinigami iendo a buscarle debía haverle alertado que algo verdaderamente malo estaba ocurriendo y que la velocidad era ahora más importante que la discreción.  
  
Cuando el Curador paró, respiraba agitadamente. A donde fuera que había estado debía haber estado a bastanta distancia. Heero nunca había visto a su amigo sin respiración. En otras circumstancias hubiera bromeado con su amigo sobre ello, pero ahora la única cosa que tenía en mente era el Portavida enfermo.  
  
"Heero, que ocurre? Cuando vi a Shinigami pensé lo peor, pero parece que estás bien..."

"Ven rápidamente," interrumpió a su amigo. "Tu ayuda es necesitada aquí." Cogió el brazo de Trowa y le arrastró a dentro. Shinigami se sentó en la cama, reposando su cabeza en la almohada al lado de la cabeza del Portavida, lloriqueando silenciosamente.

"Qué demonios..." Trowa paró de golpe al ver la figura desnuda de la cama, las telas sangrientas en el suelo. "Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó, pero Heero ya se había movido hacia la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente en ella.

Trowa dejó su bolsa con hierbas y otras provisiones en el suelo y se acercó justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo coger el rostro sonrojado del chico en sus brazos. "Duo, el Curador está aquí. Todo estará bien ahora," susurró, pero había una fuerza detrás de las silenciosas palabras, fuerza que trataba de poner en el exhausto Portavida.

Los ojos de Trowa se abrieron mucho. "Es este Duo Maxwell?" preguntó a su amigo, su voz resonando con sorpresa. Si esperaba una respuesta, estaba equivocado. Heero se giró hacia él y le miró amenazadoramente.

"Qué ocurre?" el Curador preguntó moviendose alrededor de su amigo y posando su mano en la frente caliente de su paciente. Frunció el ceño. La fiebre era peligrosamente alta, y el hecho de que el chico no estuviera sudando no era del todo bueno. Apartó a su amigo a un lado y Heero le siguió sin protestar.

"Duo está embarazado pero fue apalizado fuertemente ayer. Se sentía caliente pero durante la noche se volvió en una fuerte fiebre. No puede digerir nada y está sangrando mucho," explicó Heero viendo al Curador mover sus talentosas manos al cuello de Duo para comprobar el pulso. No le gustó el fruncimiento que apareció en la frente de su amigo. No le gustaba nada y se sentía inútil estando ahí de pié sin poder ayudar de ningún modo.

"Porqué no buscaste al Curador de la villa cuando no me encontraste? Sé que no te gustan los ciudadanos pero..."

"No quiso venir," dijo Heero, su voz grave y prometiendo retribución. Las manos de Trowa pararon en el abdomen contraccionante y miró a Heero, sus ojos mortalmente serios. "Qué?" preguntó. Había tanto hiel en su voz que incluso hizo temblar a Heero. Si había una cosa que hacía enfadar al normalmente tranquilo Curador, eso era un Corador que se negara a ayudar gente necesitada, rompiendo cruelmente el voto que cada Curador hacía al empezar su camino.   
  
Heero observó los ojos de Duo cerrarse y luego abrirse parpadeando lentamente. Las órbitas violetas estaban enteladas y Heero no estaba seguro si ni siquiera registraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Viendo al Portavida moverse, bajó su voz antes de continuar: "No había sido pedido por derecho cuando se quedó embarazado. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa."

Trowa miró a Heero un segundo más antes de seguir con su tarea. Podrían hablar sobre eso cuando su paciente estuviera fuera de peligro. Eliminando cualquier indicación de odio o rábia que sólo podían despistar su mente, procedió con su examen. Realmente no le gustaban las contracciones de los músculos bajo sus manos.  
  
Duo trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero sus párpados se cerraban. Estaba tan cansado que incluso el dañino dolor que cruzaba su cuerpo parecía distante. Sospechaba que el entumecimiento que invadía su cuerpo no era del todo bueno. Trató de aguantar, estar despierto por el bien de su hijo. De alguna manera sabía que si se quedaba dormido, si sucumbía a la oscuridad que llamaba, todo acabaría. Luchó con toda su fuerza, el pensamiento sobre su hijo el único rayo de luz en la oscuridad. Pero era tan difícil, tan terrible, terriblemente difícil y estaba tan cansado. Tan cansado...  
  
Trowa se movió entre las piernas estiradas del Portavida. Aguantó la respiración. Sólo una vez en su vida había visto a un Portavida abortar pero nunca lo iba a olvidar. Trowa sabía que la cantidad de sangre significaba que seguramente su amigo también lo sabía. Apartó las mojadas piezas de ropa. Una mirada rápida fue suficiente, y el Curador sabía lo que necesitaba saber. Cogió el lino blanco que el Guardián le ofrecía y lo apretó contra el recto del Portavida. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a donde su bolsa con provisiones yacía.

"Y bien?" le preguntó Heero impacientemente.

Trowa le lanzó una mirada y volvió a su trabajo. Sacó pequeños manojos de hierbas, cogió un pellizco de eso y un trozo de aquello, entonces cogió un mortero de la estantería y empezó a aplastar las hierbas.

"Necesitaré agua caliente," dijo.

Heero observó a Trowa durante un segundo más pero cuando su amigo no dijo nada más se dirigió a la chimenea donde cogió un pequeño pote metálico del gancho encima de las llamas y lo dejó en la mesa al lado de Trowa. El Curador asintió sin ni siguiera apartar sus ojos de su tarea.

"Podrás... salvarle?" preguntó Heero finalmente cuando su amigo se mantuvo silencioso.

La mano de Trowa se paró un momento. "No lo sé," dijo sinceramente. "Está totalmente abierto lo que significa que el bebé está muerto y el cuerpo está tratando de deshacerse de él. Por eso está sangrando," explicó.

Heero aguantó la respiración y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el fiebroso Portavida en la cama. Sabía que dañaría a Duo, si no le destruía completamente. Sin importar que tenía que soportar por su hijo, él quería al pequeño ser. Todo eso había entendido del poco tiempo que había estado en su compañía. Se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas caricias que le daba a su abdomen como si estuviera hablando a la cosita que llevaba dentro. Y ahora esto...

"Y Duo? Qué hay sobre él?" preguntó Heero cuando consiguió mantener sus sentimientos de nuevo bajo control.

Trowa no levantó la mirada de su tarea. "No lo sé," admitió. "He visto un aborto antes pero la sangre... Esta cantidad de sangre no es normal, Heero," dijo suavemente. "Algo está mal. O el cuerpo no puede deshacerse del bebé o la persona que le apalizó dañó algo en su interior. Si es la primera opción esto-" levantó el bol un poquito "-le ayudará. Si es la segunda..." hizo una pausa durante un momento. "No sé suficiente para curar heridas internas, Heero..."

Heero estuvo silencioso por un minuto, sus ojos aún en el joven enfermo en la cama. Extraños sentimientos le asaltaban, pero su expresión permaneció impasiva.

"Cómo puedo ayudar?" preguntó finalmente.

Trowa le miró a los ojos y viendo la mirada determinada que había en ellos, el Curador asintió para sí mismo. "Aquí tienes," dijo rebuscando en su bolsa. Sacó una pequeña jarra "Frota esto en la piel de su bajo abdomen. El aceite tiene una fuerte acción entumecedora. Debería aliviar un poco del dolor que las contracciones están causando."

Heero cogió la pequeña jarra de cerámica y sin preguntar más se acercó a la cama. Se sentó al lado de la fiebrosa figura y dejó la jarra en el suelo. Tocó la tela en la frente de Duo. Estaba casi seca.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron para seguir sus movimientos mientras aclaraba la ropa. Heero tocó los labios secos del Portavida y dejó caer en la boca entreabierta un par de gotas. Entonces Heero pasó la ropa por las mejillas de Duo y por su cuello antes de aclarar de nuevo la ropa y dejarla de nuevo en la frente ardiente.  
  
Duo lamió sus labios y trató de decir algo, pero un suave gemido fue la única cosa que pasó sus resecos labios.

"No intentes hablar," le riñó Heero. El Guardián se inclinó y recogió la jarra del suelo. La abrió y el aire se llenó con un extraño olor de diferentes hierbas mezcladas. Heero cubrió sus dedos con la mezcla amarilla de la jarra y se giró hacia la figura desnuda de la cama. Empezó a frotar delicadamente el aceite en el abdomen de Duo. El Portavida se tensó al principio, la gentil presión de sus dedos causando una violente contracción que sacudió el delgado cuerpo. Aún así, lentamente, casi músculo a músculo, Duo se relajó mientras la cualidad entumecedora del aceite surgía efecto.

Heero escuchó al Curador acercarse y olió el caliente cocido que Trowa llevaba pero no paró su administración, ni alejó su mirada de la pacífica expresión apareciendo finalmente en el rostro de Duo.

Trowa se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de la cama y tocó el cuello del Portavida para comprobar el pulso otra vez. El rápido y irregular ritmo del corazón de Duo le preocupó pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento; primero debía parar la sangre. El Curador giró su rostro y miró a su amigo.

"Necesita beber esto, Heero," explicó Trowa levantando la taza de cerámica. "Necesito que le levantes."

Heero asintió y puso la jarra abierta en el suelo otra vez, luego cogió las espaldas de Duo y le levantó cuidadosamente. El caliente cuerpo en los brazos del Guardián era manejable y no se resistía. Trowa y Shinigami se apartaron para que Heero pudiera deslizarse detrás de Duo y dejar resposar al Portavida contra su pecho. Trowa volvió a arrodillarse al lado de la cama mientras Shinigami se sentaba a su lado, lloriqueando infelizmente.

"Duo?" dijo Trowa tocando la mejilla del Portavida con su mano izquierda. "Duo, me escuchas?" preguntó de nuevo cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Esta vez los pesados ojos se abrieron sólo un poco y la cabeza de largos cabellos se cayó hacia un lado en el pecho de Heero.

"Duo, necesito que hagas algo para mi, de acuerdo?" Trowa dobló su cabeza un poco para mirar a Duo en los ojos y asegurarse que le estaba escuchando o al menos registrándolo. "Tienes que beber esto, de acuerdo?" Trató de hacer las frases tan simples como era posible, sabiendo que Duo no le entendería mucho de todos modos en ese estado. "De acuerdo?"

Heero ayudó a Duo a ponerse recto, y le sostuvo mientras el Portavida parpadeaba cansadamente.

Trowa sostuvo el vaso con el cocido a los labios del chico enfermo, asegurándose que no tomaba demasiado de golpe. Un ataque de tos era la última cosa que necesitaban ahora. Sorbo a sorbo el líquido desapareció. Afortunadamente las hierbas ayudaron a Duo a mantenerlo en su estómago.

"Bien," Trowa sonrió a su paciente y acarició el rostro de Duo de una manera comfortante.

"Y ahora qué?" preguntó Heero suavemente, aún sosteniendo a Duo en sus brazos mientras los ojos del Portavida se cerraban lentamente. Pronto los dos pudieron ver que estaba profundamente dormido.

Trowa puso la taza en el suelo y aclaró la ropa de nuevo. "Esperamos. El cocido debería ayudar con la fiebre y las contracciones. Como he dicho antes, el cuerpo debe lavarse sólo antes de empezar a curarse. Haré otro cocido dentro de un rato, pero ahora todo depende de él."

Juntos el Guardián y el Curador miraron el sueño intranquilo del enfermo Portavida.

**-Continuará-**

* * *

**_Laie_** (bosteza y se estira perezosamente en la silla): arrghhh ya estoy cansada de tanto Portavida enfermo... quiero pasar a la acción!!  
  
_**Duo**_: dímelo a mi. Tú aún, que sólo traduces, pero yo aquí estoy sufriendo muuuucho!! (sollozo)  
  
_**Heero**_: ... (está ocupado abrazando a Duo)  
  
_**Laie**_: ¬¬ a propósito, chicos. Se puede saber que hacéis los dos aún en la cama?? El capítulo ya ha terminado!!  
  
Los dos se sonrojan.  
  
_**Trowa**_ (mirando una foto de cierto chico rubio): cuando aparecerá Quatre??  
  
_**Laie**_: (resignada) mucho me temo que aún tendrás que esperar a la continuación de este fic... En la segunda parte aún no ha aparecido y ya van por el capítulo 7, pero tengo mis esperanzas...  
  
_**Quatre**_ (ojitos llorosos): Trowaaaa!!!  
  
_**Fan de Q-chan1**_: esto es una injustícia!!  
  
_**Fan de Wufei1**_: perdona, pero aquí la que tengo que estar enfadada soy yo, que Wu-chan es el malo!!  
  
_**Laie**_: etoo...no os peleeeeeeis, por favooor!! (se hecha a llorar)  
  
_**Heero**_: hn. Y a esta que le pasa?  
  
_**Duo**_: es que sabe que me tocará sufrir durante casi todo el fic y parte de la 2a parte, y tiene ganas que me ponga bien para que pueda haber un lemon.  
  
Los ojos de Laie empiezan a brillar.  
  
_**Laie**_: leeeemoooooon!!!  
  
_**Trowa**_: ...injusticia...  
  
_**Laie**_: en fin, hoy quería agradecer reviews de otra forma, pero creo que a todos es imposible hacerlo como quiero, así que los 4 primeros van a entrar aquí con nosotros y los demás van a ser agradecidos al método tradicional!! Lo siento a los 16 reviews desafortunados, pero tranquilos que ya os llegará el turno!!  
  
_**Wufei**_: has tenido 20 reviews?? Pff...por un fic en que salgo de malo, y tiene más éxito...  
  
_**Ryo-Asakura**_: arrgh!!! Como te atreves a venir por aquí? Tú, el que ensuciaste a Duo y luego no aceptaste tus deberes, cobarde, inútil, des....  
  
_**Oriko Asakura**_: creo que ahora deberíamos centrarnos en que Duo no pierda al bebé!!  
  
_**Loreto W**_: por muy cruel que sea, lo siento mucho Oriko-chan, Duo debe perderlo y tener uno con Heero!  
  
_**Oriko**_: que no!!  
  
_**Loreto**_: que sí!!  
  
_**Laie**_: que sí!!  
  
_**Oriko**_: (ojitos muy grandes y brillantes llenos de lágrimas)  
  
_**Ryo**_: la venganza es lo primero!! Heero, vamos a matar a ese casanova creído!!  
  
_**Heero**_ (_asiente y carga su pistola_)  
  
_**Issys Yuy**_: aaahhh (_suspiro_) que bonito, he llegado justo a tiempo de ver a mi pareja favorita en acción. Aquí tenemos a Heero a punto de vengar a Duo y... (_empieza a transmitir el evento para todos los que están interesados. Quatre y Trowa se sientan con ella_) Wufei intenta escapar pero al último momento Ryo le ha cogido de la cola ...la del pelo, hentais... Heero saca la pistola y Ryo una katana de algún sitio....urrgh...esto es violencia pura y dura, queridos espectadores!!!  
  
_Mientras tanto...  
_  
_**Loreto**_: el hijo ha de ser de Heero, así que el de Wufei ha de morir...  
  
_**Laie**_: (_asiente_) exactamente lo que pensaba... sé que yo debería ser imparcial, pero ... Además, tenemos a la hija de Heero y Duo entre los reviewers habituales!  
  
_**Oriko**_: pero es un bebé!! No podéis matar a una cosita pequeñita que, encima, es de Duo!!  
  
Laie y Loreto se miran, Oriko tiene un punto.  
  
_**Loreto**_: eto...bueno, y que me dices de Quatre y Trowa?? Yo creo que Q-chan ha de ser Portavida!  
  
Laie, Oriko, Issys y Ryo asienten, todas están totalmente de acuerdo.  
  
_**Laie**_: eso me recuerda que en el capítulo anterior recibí un review de la hija de Trowa y Quatre! Vamos a agradecer reviews y así vemos que contesta a la pregunta que le hice: quién es el Portavida en la relación??  
  
**_Quatre_**: (_ríe hentai-mente_) yo lo sé mwha ha ha  
  
Todos se quedan mirando a Quatre con cara de sorpresa... 

* * *

**Aquila Fanel**: ya has visto, la ayuda a llegado a tiempo... o quizá no?? Me alegro que las cosas por Fanelia anden bien, cuidate!!  
  
**Kana Yuy**: jo jo jo jo jo (_risa pervertida de Laie_) así q tu papi Heero te manda a dormir temprano para hacer...cosas... con tu papi, mmm... interesante! Aquí tenemos, queridos lectores, a la hija de Heero y Duo!! Quien la quería conocer? Que honor, tengo a la hija de Quatre y Trowa y a la de Heero también... (_Laie hace una inclinación_)  
  
**Devil1**: uoo! Un nuevo reviewer!! De veras, creo que deberíais especificar si soys chico o chica, pq lo paso muy mal cuando no sé si dirigirme en femenino o masculino (_Laie se sonroja apenada_) me alegra que leas la versión española del fic, aunque ya lo hayas leído en inglés! Es todo un detalle!  
  
**Aiko Winner Barton**: aquí tenéis a la adorable hija de Q-chan, que nos ha confesado en exclusiva que Quatre es el Portavida! (_gran sopresa entre los lectores, dinero de las apuestas empieza a pasar de mano en mano_). Muchas gracias por contestar, y (_Laie también llora_) siento que Duo-chan sufra! Pero así es el fic (_Aiko y Laie se abrazan mientras Trowa y Quatre vigilan a su hija de cerca_)  
  
**Karin Hitomi Kitzune**: actualizo cada fin de semana pero como el servicio de FF.Net es taaaaan lento normalmente lo publican el lunes! Gomen!! Al menos este capítulo ha sido más largo... (_Laie ríe alegremente al leer el comentario del día_) Lectores, os gustó el de un capítulo anterior? Lo digo pq con este vamos a reir bastante, sobretodo con "Wufeo"XD _Pobre Duo, como sufre (¿por que nos gusta ver sufrir al trenzado? él SIEMPRE paga los platos rotos) contemos cuantas cosas a tenido que padecer: un embarazo, el rechazo de su padre, el abandono del desobligado "creador" de la criatura (Wufeo ¬¬), las heridas que le hizo su "atento" padre, el destierro, las nauseas... ahora solo falta que pierda a su bebito .. NOO!! eso sería el colmo ;; (salva a tu hijo adoptivo Heero!! has uno de tus milagros). Es curioso como piensa ese perrito lindo jeje cuida a Duo SU nuevo humano jejejejejejeje y Heero ¿líder de la manada? XD suena bien. Eeww! eso a de sentirse fatal (a mi no me gustan para nada las nauseas :S ¿a quien si?) lo compadezco y a Heero también, pero es tierno ver que cuida al nuevo integrante de la manada XD jaja. Que mal rollo eso de que el curador no quizo prestar ayuda o.ó (pienso igual que He-chan, hay que romperle el cuello a ese torpe curador que no tiene corazón ¬¬) pero me sorprendió que Heero mostrase poco a poco su preocupacion por SU portavida, o que kawaii, solo faltaba un beshito =D jaja (y que pasará algo más D). ¿Dónde esta Trowa cuando se necesita? que le corra que se nos muere el trenzado bonito ;o; (más bien el que se muere es el bebito, NO! TT0TT aunque sea de Wufei no es para desearle muerte). Maldita gente ¬¬ ¿como obligar a Heero a ser un asesino? que injusta puede ser la vida y la sociedad en la que ellos viven apesta o.ó. oÔu -imaginandose la sangre- se muere!! Dios es cruel! ¿que espera Heero para ayudar? ¡¡Corre Shinigami!! QUE TRAIGAN A TROWA! ¡¿Dónde esta ese silencioso cuando se le necesita?! (busquenlo donde Quatre XD)_

(_A Laie le cae una piedra bastante grande encima con un cartel que lee "culpabilidad")_ urrgh...siento haber dejado los otros fics, pero no me digas que este no merece la pena! Los otros los iré siguiendo a intervalos irregulares, tu tranquila! Oh, y me encantan tus reviews, son largos y divertidos! Sobre tus preguntas, bueno, la primera sobre si Duo podría tener otro hijo si el que ahora tiene muriera...no la puedo responder, haría spoilers! La segunda, sobre dónde estaba Trowa...la autora no lo dice, pero yo estoy a favor de tu teoría, que estaba con un rubio... La tercera, claro que Heero lo aceptaría como hijo suyo! Aunque parece frío, no creo que sea cruel. La cuarta, no se sabrá hasta que nazca el niño, la quinta dentro de poco sabremos el motivo por el que Heero ayudó a Duo (Laie ríe perversamente). La sexta...no te mueras por favor... el lemon tardará. Mucho. La séptima (Laie se hecha a reír) la verdad es q nunca me habían pedido jugar con mi nombre, pero si eso hace que me trates como una amiga (no me gusta que me traten como un ser superior, por Dios, que sólo escribo!!) entonces estoy de acuerdo.  
  
**Angeli Murasaki**: que bonito esto que has dicho!! "El rayo de luz en el pozo en que Duo está sumido es Heero" (_Laie llora de la emoción_) Angeli-chan, no hace falta que me agradezcas! Ya nos conocemos de mi fic de Gravi, (_otra piedra con un cartel que lee "culpabilidad" cae encima de Laie_) urggh...aún no he hecho el epílogo...  
  
**Perla almogabar**: sip, Q-chan y Trowa hacen una pareja adorable! Creo que deberíamos montar un Club de Fans de Trowa x Quatre o algo así! Dentro de poco sabremos si Duo pierde o no el bebé...gracias por el review!  
  
**Lorelei**: un poco dramático? (_Laie se rasca la cabecita_) sip, lo de la sangre es un poco fuerte. El próximo capítulo el fin de semana que viene, ahora voy a seguir con otras traducciones de GW!! Nos vemos!  
  
**Hikaru Itsuko**: (_Laie se esconde_) gomeeeen! Duo va a sufrir un poco más...un poco? No quiero hacer spoilers pero va a sufrir...bastante!! Un abrazo!  
  
**Ramy**: me alegra que te parezca original espero q este capítulo te haya gustado!  
  
**Kai Ylonen**: otro review divertido! No has dicho ninguna sandez, chica! A mi me ha alegrado mucho tu review, tenía un tono divertido. Como todos los reviews que me gustan (_o que tienen algo divertido que se puede compartir, con esto no quiero decir que los otros reviews no me gusten!!_) publico aquí alguna de las cosas que has dicho, para que todos podamos alegrarnos después de un capítulo como el de hoy! _Y además estoy a favor del embarazo masculino, a ver si sólo vamos a sufrir las chicas! Bueno, eso y que también los chicos deberían tener derecho a tener a sus hijos. Vamos, digo yo!  
  
Wufei es un irresponsable y un cobarde, el padre de Duo me da miedo (es un loco psicópata con ansias homicidas), y Solo... que tenía que recurrir a otro para ayudar a su hermano? Otro cobarde! Pero hizo bien, porque si no no habría historia que valiera.  
  
Heero tiene una cara que se la pisa, ya me dirás, "no tengo ningún interés físico en ti", ya! Y yo voy y me lo trago! Entonces por qué lo fuiste a salvar? Vaya mentiroso! Pero bueno, se le perdona porque está siendo muy atento, y además me encanta el perro y también quiero que salgan Trowa y Quatre, a propósito que suena muy bien eso de que Heero sea guardián y Trowa curador... Yo también creo que el Portavida en la pareja QuatreTrowa va a ser Quatre, no sé por qué pero me pega más, es decir, sí sé por qué, porque es más lindo y parece más niño y más inocente y...  
_  
**Nuriko sakuma**: claro que me acuerdo de ti! Siento tardar tanto en actualizar el fic de Gravi y WK, y el de La Isla del Tesoro, pero haré lo que pueda para publicar un capítulo esta semana! Me alegra que sigas conmigo!! (  
  
**Virgo no shaka**: tranquila, tranquila. Siento haberte dejado con el suspenso, pero aquí tienes el capítulo, y el siguiente la semana que viene...o antes, según la cantidad de reviews. A propósito, estoy muerta de curiosidad por saber que significa el "shaka". A cambio te explicaré de donde viene "Laie", si no lo sabes.  
  
**Chipita**: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! (Laie empieza a saltar de alegría) Sí, si si si!! Soy catalana!! De Barcelona!! Es la primera vez que me encuentro a una catalana leyendo un fic mío... I mira que el teu sobrenom enganya amb això de chipita haguès pensat que eres d'algun altre lloc, i sip, tenia una web de Harry Potter en català...estic encantada de tenir-te x aquí!! Me alegro que te hayas enganchado al fic, así te veré más a menudo (Laie ríe egoístamente) Que pasa? Soy malvada!!  
  
**Iori**: sí que son lindos, la verdad! Espero que te vaya gustando.

**Shinshi**: tienes razón, en muchos fics Padre Maxwell es malo. Debes ser para intentar variar un poco, si no Treize siempre sería el malo, no?? (_Laie parpadea inocentemente_)

* * *

_**Laie**_: bueno, ya hemos llegado al final de los agradecimientos, así que me voy a tomar algo (_se marcha_)  
  
**_Q-chan_**: Oo se marcha así, sin más??  
  
_**Duo **_(_susurrando_) es que odia las despedidas.  
  
_**Q-chan**_: aaaaah  
  
_**Wufei**_: hn. Hormonas de la adolescencia.  
  
**_Trowa_**: soy Curador y te garantizo que tú también estás en la adolescencia! ¬¬  
  
_**Heero**_: (_tecleando en su portátil_) qué edad tiene exactamente Laie? Según algunos autores, los lemon son para mayores de 17. Y la adolescencia empieza a los 12, me equivoco?  
  
_**Duo**_: mm...Laie nació en el 88, así que tiene...  
  
**_Q-chan_**: 15 años!!  
  
_**Wufei**_: hn. Mentes pervertidas femeninas, creadoras de monstruosas adolescentes...  
  
_**Laie**_: ey!! (_vuelve corriendo_) este año hago los 16, y tú no creo que criticaras tanto a las mujeres si te quedaras embarazado!!!  
  
_**Trowa**_: mm...convertir a un Señor o Caballero en Portavida??... Interesante...  
  
**_Wufei_** (_huye corriendo_)


	5. Capítulo 5

**El Derecho –parte 5**  
  
Fue alrededor de medianoche cuando Trowa declaró al bebé muerto. Su expresión era sombría mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el trozo de ropa que contenía la sangrienta evidencia de lo que podría haber sido. Es esta temprana etapa de los doce meses de embarazo de un Portavida, el bebé no había sido nada más que un pequeño vulto de sangre y tejidos, pero se aseguraría que era enterrado debidamente. Había sido un ser vivo al fin y al cabo así que el final de su vida iba a ser honrada de la manera correcta.  
  
Un tiempo después de que el cuerpo se hubiera lavado, la sangre fue parando hasta que sólo unas cuantas manchas rojas marcaban el trozo blanco de lino. Tardaría un par de días antes de que los tejidos rotos y las venas se volvieran a unir solas y el sangrado parase. Hasta entonces, Duo tendría que comer sólo blandos alimentos y un curativo aceite que debería ayudarle a prevenir una infección debía ser aplicado en los sitios afectados de su recto.  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol otoñal iluminaron la cabaña a través de la ventana que habían abierto en un intento de enfriar la furiosa fiebre que que finalmente había parado, dejando a Duo cubierto en sudor, su entrecejo fruncido mientras una pesadilla invadía su subconsciente. Heero y Trowa ahora podían respirar tranquilos. La batalla por la vida del Portavida había sido ganada. Pero qué haria la pérdida de su niño a su ya herido espíritu?  
  
-----  
  
"Así que no lo olvides. Duo debe beber el cocido por lo menos dos veces al día. Tres veces sería aún mejor," recordaba Trowa a su amigo mientras empaquetaba sus cosas.  
  
Heero asintió, cerrando las pesadas puertas de la ventana. No quería que el Portavida se volviera a poner enfermo ahora que su fiebre había parado.  
  
Trowa colgó su simple paquete de lino negro encima de su espalda, entonces se volvió a acercar a la cama. Ligeramente, tocó las mejillas sonrojadas de Duo con una mano fría. El Portavida aún estaba caliente, pero la furiosa fiebre afortunadamente se había ido. Trowa estiró la manta hasta la barbilla de Duo y se puso recto.  
  
"Quiero que uses ese ungüento que te dejé allí. Frótalo en la piel de su abdomen. Las contracciones han parado, pero pusieron gran tensión en los músculos y el ungüento ayudará a relajarlos."  
  
Heero volvió a asentir, sus ojos también quedándose en el Portavida. La forma exhausta de Duo yacía inmóvil bajo una gruesa manta. No había despertado des de que le habían forzado a tomar el cocido de Trowa. Aún así el Curador no parecía preocupado. Dijo que pasarían un par de horas antes de que Duo despertara. El cuerpo del Portavida estaba cansado hasta el punto de estar inconsciente.  
  
Después de asentirse a sí mismo, Trowa se giró y andó hacia la puerta. La abrió y caminó al exterior. Era un día bonito pero frío. El olor a invierno colgaba en el aire. Heero andó tras él, parándose en la puerta.  
  
Trowa respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos durante un momento, dejando que el débil sol bailara a través de su rostro. Estaba tan cansado...  
  
"Gracias por todo," dijo Heero, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos.  
  
El Curador se giró hacia su igualmente cansado amigo. "Si empeorase, envíame a Shinigami. Aunque no creo que eso ocurra."  
  
Heero asintió.  
  
Trowa se movió para alejarse, pero se paró y se volvió hacia su amigo. "Heero... quizá este aviso sea innecesario pero... cuídale," dijo suavemente señalando la cabaña. "Perder un hijo es lo peor que le puede pasar a un Portavida. En su desesperación para reunirse con su hijo, puede hacer algo... drástico y muy, muy estúpido."  
  
Heero no dijo nada. Sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba su amigo. Suicido. No era una ocurrencia fuera de lo común entre los Portavida que perdían a sus hijos. Para ellos, era una parte de sí mismos que faltaba ya que estaban unidos a sus hijos hasta el día en que ellos murieran. Sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían esa pérdida. Y incluso ellos necesitaban mucho cariño, paciencia y mucho respaldo.  
  
"Necesitas darle algo por lo que seguir viviendo," explicó Trowa. "Los primeros días son críticos. Si le ayudas a sobreponerse a su profunda depresión estará en camino de recuperarse, no sólo físicamente sinó también emocionalmente. "  
  
Heero volvió a asentir, aúnque no muy seguro de cómo lo haría. No era la mejor persona para reconfortar. Cuando su amigo aún dudó, levantó las cejas hacia él.  
  
"Te importa que te haga una pregunta?" preguntó Trowa suavemente.  
  
El Guardián se encogió de hombros. Eso no quería decir que tuviera una respuesta.  
  
"De quién era el hijo?"  
  
Heero parpadeó. "Importa ahora?" respondió con una pregunta suya.  
  
Trowa le miró durante un rato. "No, no creo que importe más," estuvo de acuerdo. Entonces se dió la vuelta y se alejó.  
  
-----  
  
Duo se sentía caliente y todo su cuerpo dolía. Trató de moverse pero sus extremidades se sentían muy pesadas. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. La cabaña. Estaba en la cabaña de Heero. Giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, y localizó a Heero al lado de la chimenea. El Guardián estaba abocando algo en una pequeña taza de cerámica. Repentinamente Duo se dió cuenta de la sed que tenía. Trató de tragar saliba, pero su garganta quemaba.  
  
Debía haber hecho algún sonido ya que una gran cabeza negra apareció en su campo de visión. El perro. Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, Shinigami. La bestia negra le estaba dando su versión de una feliz sonrisa, pero Duo no podía reunir la fuerza para sonreirle de vuelta.  
  
"Veo que estás despierto."  
  
La voz de Heero hizo que Duo apartara sus ojos del perro. Miró al Guardián cruzar la pequeña cabaña y sentarse al borde de la cama. El Portavida trató de decir algo, pero su lengua estaba demasiado seca.  
  
"Aquí tienes," dijo Heero. Ayudándole a levantar la cabeza, sostuvo una taza a los labios de Duo.  
  
Al principio la mezcla era como el cielo, pero entonces el sabor amargo golpeó su lengua y Duo frunció el ceño. No le gustaba. Trató de alejar su cabeza, pero Heero arrugó la frente.  
  
"Debes bebérte todo. El Curador lo ordenó!"  
  
El Curador? Ah, sí, recordaba un hombre con extraños mechones que escondían uno de sus ojos. El Curador tenía gentiles y frías manos y le había estado sonriendo cada vez que Duo se despertaba. En su presencia, el Portavida tenía el sentimiento de que alguien se preocupaba por él al fin y al cabo. Las manos de Heero que le sostenían firme pero gentilmente, dejaron que ahora Duo sintiera lo mismo. Alguien se preocupaba. Cuando la taza estuvo vacía Heero y dejó la cabeza de Duo en la almohada de nuevo, el chico de largos cabellos dijo con voz áspera, "Q' ha 'currido?"  
  
"Tuviste una fiebre alta y perdiste mucha sangre," explicó Heero, mirando la taza en sus manos.  
  
Duo frunció el ceño. Sangre? Había sangrado? Cómo...? El horror cogió su corazón y sus manos, las mismas manos que no habían sido capaces de moverse minutos antes, se movieron a la velocidad de la luz para tocar su plano abdomen. El bebé...? En su mente buscó por la gentil conexión que había estado allí desde el instante en que el bebé había sido engendrado. No se había dado cuenta de ella durante mucho tiempo, ya que se había desenvolupado tan lenta y naturalmente. Pero ahora la falta de conexión le golpeó de lleno. Se agarró el abdomen, su mente funcionando frenéticamente.  
  
"Nonononono..." no se había ni dado cuenta que estaba repitiendo su mantra en voz alta, toda su mente congelada, incapaz de soportar semejante tragedia.  
  
"Duo..." Heero posó su mano en la espalda de Duo, pero el Portavida se alejó del contacto, sus ojos violeta muy abiertos, suplicando a Heero que negara lo que ya sabía, que le dijera que estaba equivocado, que...  
  
Pero Heero no le podía mentir. No sobre esto. "Tu bebé ha fallecido," susurró Heero, matando el último destello de esperanza en los bellos ojos.  
  
Muerto... su bebé estaba muerto... El dolor todo-consumidor travesó el corazón y la mente del Portavida. Duo se giró de lado encarando la pared, su espalda a Heero. Se acurrucó en una posición fetal tanto como su cuerpo permitió. Sintió su mente cerrándose, la única reacción ante una situación que no podía soportar. No luchó el frío sentimiento que se extendió por su cuerpo. Se cerró al mundo exterior. Ya nada importaba... su hijo estaba muerto.  
  
Muerto...  
  
----  
  
Empezaron una silenciosa rutina. Heero hacía comer y beber a Duo, cuidaba sus heridas y no alejaba al Portavida de su vista, mientras que Duo permanecía completamente sin responder, encerrado en su infierno privado. Nada de lo que Heero hacía conseguía romper la fría capa que se puso en los bellos ojos de Duo. Y aunque lo intentaba una y otra vez, sabía, que la única cosa que podía hacer era esperar.  
  
Era el tercer día después que el Portavida despertara que Heero tuvo que salir a cortar leña. Hacia movimientos con el acha tan rápido como era posible, sin querer dejar a Duo sólo durante demasiado tiempo cuando escuchó un ruido que venía de la casa. Soltó el acha y corrió hacia la cabaña, un sentimiento frío llenando su corazón.  
  
Cuando abrió bruscamente la puerta, se congeló. En el suelo al medio de la cabaña, Duo estaba medio sentado medio arrodillado, las sábanas torcidas alrededor de su cuerpo, su pelo extendido a su alrededor como una cascada marrón. Su rostro estaba retorcido de profunda pena, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. A su lado estaba estirado Shinigami, su cabeza en la rodilla desnuda de Duo, lloriqueando fuertemente. El perro no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que algo estaba mal.  
  
Pero lo que hacía que el cuello de Heero se apretara y que su corazón latiera salvajemente era el cuchillo de caza en las manos de Duo. Con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, lo sostenía en alto, apuntando a la yugular en su cuello.  
  
Entonces el cuchillo se balanceó hacia bajo.  
  
**-Continuará-**

**

* * *

**  
**Laie**: jur jur jur, Kati Kat sabe hacer un "cliffhanger"!! (_Laie suspira ante su pobre intento de alegrar la situación_) hoy no estoy de humor para hacer el tipo de "agradecimiento a los reviews" que hice ayer, así que las afortunadas (q iban a ser **Chibi Kakasha**, **Loreto W**, **Karin Hitomi Kitzune** y **Oriko Asakura**) tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo. Es más, como este capítulo era muy corto y triste, agradeceré reviews en el próximo capítulo, que actualizaré dentro de poco. Gracias también a: **Aiko Winner Barton**, **perla almogabar**, **Hikaru Itsuko**, **Chipita**, **Angeli Murasaki**, **Kai Ylonen**, **jakiko yui ishida**, **Kana Yuy**, **ShinShi**, **Virgo no shaka**, **dark**, **Devil1** y **Ryo-Asakura**. En el próximo capítulo comento todos vuestros reviews como se merece!!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas de la traductora**: si alguien quiere ver el dibujo que hizo Keiran para este fic, podréis verlo aquí _http:www. geocities. com/ keireke/ pictures/ claim.jpg _Por cierto, esta traducción junto con otros fics ha entrado en un concurso para elegir los mejores de GW y otras series. Si queréis echar un vistazo o votar ir a: _http:groups. msn. com / AnimeAwardsporHayi-OS1_ muchas gracias!!

* * *

**El Derecho – parte 6**

Heero se quedó sin respiración y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Duo estaba sentado medio-desnudo en el suelo, entre los pedazos de una taza rota. Un cuchillo estaba levantado en las manos del chico de cabellos largos. Heero se congeló. Temía que el más pequeño movimiento pudiera romper la imagen serena, y dejara que el cuchillo se hundiera en la piel suave y blanca del cuello del Portavida.

Pero entonces los músculos en los brazos de Duo se flexionaron y Heero se movió. Se lanzó a través de la sala en un intento de parar el arco hacia abajo que hacía el brillante cuchillo. Estirándose, cogió la hoja con una mano y las manos unidas de Duo en la otra.

Durante una fracción de segundo todo estuvo quiero. La punta afilada del cuchillo tocó la curva pálida del largo cuello, y una gota roja cayó del pequeño corte en la piel.

Shinigami se había apartado del camino de Heero para sentarse cerca. Ahora el perro miraba sus dos humanos con ojos llenos de pena, lloriqueando silenciosamente.

Entonces los ojos de Duo se abrieron, una expresión de completo horror esparciéndose por su rostro. Empezó a luchar franáticamente, tratando de sacar sus manos de la fuerte agarradura de Heero, para alejarse del Guardián y esconderse en un sitio donde nadie le encontraría. Había vuelto a fallar.

Heero ni siquiera parpadeó. Su rostro permaneció sin emoción alguna mientras la hoja se hundía aún más profundamente en su palma. La humedad caliente goteando en la rodilla desnuda del distraido Portavida alertó de que algo iba mal. La lucha cesó y sus ojos violeta se fijaron en la mano de Heero, aún sosteniendo fuertemente la peligrosa arma. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa. Él... había hecho eso?

El Guardián sintió que Duo no sostenía tan fuerte el cuchillo, así que puso rápidamente el arma fuera del alcance del Portavida. Dándole la vuelta en su mano, el hombre de cabellos oscuros lo cogió por la punto y lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala. Se hundió en la pared al lado de la chimenea, fuera del alcance de Duo. Soltó las manos de Duo, las cuales se dejaron caer en la falda del Portavida.

Eso pareció sacar a Duo de su estado. Apartando sus ojos de la mano ensangrentada de Heero, el Portavida trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás, lejos del Guardián. Sus piernas estaban liadas en las sábanas blancas, lo cual dificultó su movimiento, pero sólo tardó unos instantes en liberarse. Pero fue suficiente para que Heero cogiera fuertemente las espaldas de Duo, manchando la piel del Portavida de sangre carmesí. El pánico se apoderó de Duo, y volvió a luchar de nuevo, golpeando, gritando, y agitándose, tratando de ponerse fuera del alcance de Heero.

"Para ya," susurró Heero. Cuando Duo no pareció haberle escuchado, sacudió al chico de cabellos largos como una muñeca de trapo. "He dicho que pares ya!" ordenó, levantando la voz por primera vez desde que aceptara a Duo en su casa cinco días antes.

Algo en la fría voz hizo que Duo cesara de luchar. Levantó su cabeza, mirando a Heero a través de sus mechones enredados. Sus ojos tenían la mirada perseguida de un animal rodeado.

Heero permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, mirando intensamente al chico de cabellos largos. "Que crees que estás haciendo, eh?" gritó a Duo, sacudiendo violentamente al Portavida por segunda vez. "Qué estás haciendo?!"

Duo no respondió. Sus dientes vibraban de la sacudida y el profundo dolor que sentía desde que se había caido de la cama se volvió en un dolor agudo. Gimió.

Escuchando el ruido, Heero dejó de sacudir al otro hombre. Miró a Duo durante unos instantes, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de quién sostenía en sus brazos. El agarre que tenía de las espaldas de Duo se suavizó, pero aún era firme.

Se miraron a los ojos durante mucho rato. Los ojos de Heero eran fríos, mientras que los de Duo eran desesperados.

Heero bajó su cabeza. "Ya he tenido suficiente," dijo suavemente, su voz fría. "He tenido suficiente de andar de puntillas a tu alrededor. Suficiente de mimarte y soportar tus estados de ánimo!" Heero levantó su cabeza y miró a Duo directamente en los ojos. La expresión en el rostro del Guardián hicieron a Duo estremecerse. "Esto no puede seguir," continuó Heero. "No puedo vigilarte todo el día y no quiero volver a casa después de la ronda para encontrarte en un charco de sangre!" Su voz era helada. "Tú bebé está muerto! Acceptalo y sigue adelante!"

Duo se estremeció otra vez y cerró los ojos. Escuchar la verdad, dicha en voz alta, dolía demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

"El bebé esta muerto!" repitió Heero con más fuerza. "Está muerto pero tú no! Tú no moriste!"

"Pero debería haberlo hecho," susurró Duo.

Heero se congeló escuchando el tono desesperado. Reaccionó del único modo que conocía.

El ruido de la bofetada resonó por toda la cabaña.

La cabeza de Duo cayó hacia un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Lentamente movió su cabeza hacia Heero y lanzó un grito ahogado, viendo la fría furia en los ojos del Guardián.

"No vuelvas a decir NUNCA MÁS algo como eso. Nunca! No hay nada por lo que merezca la pena que mueras! Ni siquiera esto!"

Las últimas palabras travesaron la mente de Duo y sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía. Era la presa que sostenía sus emociones. Todos los sentimientos de odio, enfado, pena y desesperación fueron vertidos y inundaron su mente.

"Nada? Dices que mi bebé es nada?" gritó, empujando a Heero por el pecho y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. "Cómo te atreves!" gritó Duo, sus ojos brillando. "No sabes lo que es llevar una vida en tu interior, valorarla, quererla más que nada en el mundo y entonces que sea arrancada de ti! No sabes lo que es sobrevivir a tu propio hijo! He fallado!"

Heero estaba sentado en el suelo encarando a Duo, su mano herida yacía bocarriba encima de su pierna. Tenía una expresión reservada mientras miraba el Portavida enfadado, pero algo en sus ojos hacia obvio que relamente no lo sabía. Las manos de Duo se pusieron en puños encima de sus piernas, su rostro pálido y cansado, sus ojos brillando.

"Soy un fracaso! Un fracaso total!" gritó Duo, lágrimas resbalando por su rostro y odio por si mismo llenando su voz. "No puedo hacer nada bien." El Portavida cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Mi padre tenía razón. No sirvo para nada,"susurró y bajó su cabeza.

"Eso no es verdad," respondió suavemente Heero.

La cabeza de Duo se levantó de golpe. "No lo es? He matado mi bebé! No lo entiendoes! Lo he matado!" gritó.

Lentamente como si no quisiera asustar al destrozado Portavida, Heero se arrodilló, y se acercó más. "No, no lo hiciste."

Duo sacudió su cabeza, su cabello volando salvajemente a su alrededor. "No lo entiendes! Está muerto! Mi bebé está muerto y yo lo maté!"

Cuidadosamente, Heero estiró sus brazos y los puso alrededor de Duo. Por una vez, decidió, seguiria sus sentimientos. "Pero no lo mataste tú..."

"Lo hice!" El chico de cabellos largos luchó en los brazos del Guardián durante un instante antes de rendirse y coger la chaqueta de Heero en sus manos. "Lo hice..." sollozó. "Mi bebé está muerto, Heero. Está muerto. Por favor, devuélveme a mi bebé. Por favor. Quiero que vuelva mi bebé, Heero. No puede estar muerto. Por favor, Heero." Duo presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Heero y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

Heero sostuvo al lloroso Portavida en sus brazos mientras los profundos sollozos travesaban el delgado cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás suavemente, acariciando la curva de la desnuda espalda de Duo en un gesto tranquilizador.

Nunca había sabido que era tan cálido preocuparse por alguien.

** -Continuará-**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos Generales_**: una vez más no hago eso que hice hace...2 capítulos?...pero es q así lo encuentro más personal. Eso sí, si leeis cada agradecimiento, encontrareis pistas sobre los próximos capítulos! Quién volverá a aparecer y quién no, cuando actualizaré, etc. Ahora quiero adelantar más el fic, así q trataré d ir más de prisa, actualizando en cuando tenga 7 reviews, como hago en "_Conociéndote_". Gracias a todas/os por vuestros comentarios!! "Los reviews son el alimento de Laie"!!!

**perla almogabar**: supongo que siempre se dice esto de "actualiza pronto" para decir que no lo dejen de lado, que lo están leyendo, y para decirle de alguna manera al escritor que les gusta tanto el fic que van a estar esperando el siguiente capítulo. Tenías razón con eso de que Heero no iba a dejar que Duo hiciera alguna estupidez pero... ha sido un poco violento!! A partir de ahora tendré que actualizar más rápido pq la autora está escribiendo más rápido, así que dejad más rápido los 7 reviews para que pueda seguir! (cuantos rápidos pueden escribirse en una frase??) Gracias por tu review!

**Oriko Asakura**: el lemon con Kati Kat es desesperante. Te puedes creer que en este fic (por el q ya vamos por la mitad) no hay ni un pobre beso!! Arrghh...hay que tener paciencia de santa!!! Tenías razón, Duo no se cortó... mucho, y estoy de acuerdo contigo: Heero y Shini son adorables!!

**Ramy**: sip, el padre de Duo volverá a aparecer!! Y no va a ser para hacer las paces con su hijo precisamente... oh, y Wufei volverá, pero no va a ser demasiado importante. Sí, es un cobarde por no reconocer el hijo de Duo, pero si lo hubiera hecho Duo no habría ido con Heero...

**Hikaru Itsuko**: no existe la web? Por lo visto Kati Kat ha sacado la web temporalmente, pero ya vuelve a estar on-line. Vuelve a intentar y si sigue sin funcionar te daré otra dirección!! Y tranquila, no es ninguna molestia.

**Karin Hitomi Kitzune**: wow! Has adivinado lo que pasaba en este capítulo, Duo lo pasa fatal con esto de la muerte de su hijo. Por suerte, tenemos aquí a Heero, consolándole y ya de paso metiéndole mano aprovechando que está desnudo. Que raro que no le haya dado ni un pijama, verdad?? Mmm....

**Chibi Kakasha**: creo que tus motivos xa que Duo viva han funcionado... un poco! Ahora habrá que vigilarle durante una temporada, que no vuelva a caer...

**Issys Yuy**: gracias por animarme!! Es que me puse muy triste, el capítulo anterior siempre me da mucha pena, aunq lo haya leído y releido 50000 veces!! Espero q a ti no te afectara tanto, compañera!

**Angeli Murasaki**: XD últimamente tus reviews son cortitos, pero los valoro igual! Gracias por molestarte en dejarlo aunq estuvieras cansada!

**Loreto W**: gracias por elogiar mi traducción (_Laie se sonroja_) y ya ves, Heero le da muuucho amor, sobretodo ahora que está desnudo (_sonrisa hentai_)

**Uru Yuy**: XD woooo! otra amiga con mente hentai!! mwha ha ha, es un poco perverso eso de q así el hijo será de Heero, pero yo tb tengo ganas q lo hagan!!

**Kana Yuy**: yo tb me emociono, no te preocupes!! (_las dos se abrazan con los ojitos llorosos_) espero que Duo llegue a tu conclusión: que debe vivir por su bebé!

**Kai Ylonen**: no pasa nada si no me haces reír, con tu apoyo me basta! Tranquila, Trowa se ha ido temporalmente! Va a tener un papel bastante importante en el fic, aunq no sea un personaje principal!!

**Nishi**: gracias por seguir leyendo la traducción aunq hayas leido el original! Me hace muy feliz, pq así no se deja de lado el idioma (q somos relativamente pocos los q escribimos en él) espero q no dejes nunca de leer fics en español tb!! Animemos a nuestros escritores!!!! err...creo q acabo de hacer una tontería...

**Cafi**: bueno, Heero ha...intentado... darle a Duo una razón para seguir vivo, aunq podría haber sido más delicado... (_Laie le lanza una mirada amenazadora_) Heero, eres un animal!! Pero te perdonamos por salvar a Duo, q me dices, Cafi-chan, lo dejamos vivir o no??

**Ryo-Asakura**: es verdad, siempre dicen "q mal lo está pasando Duo", pero muy pocas se preocupan por el estado de Heero como tu lo haces, amiga! Parece que está bien, aunq ahora tiene una herida en la mano y está preocupado por Duo, como es de esperar. Mmm... y esas carícias a la "espalda desnuda" de Duo?? Heero, eres un hentai!

**Aguila Fanel**: mucha gente ha puesto toda su confianza en q Heero ayude a Duo, como tú amiga, y me parece muy tierno. Todos apoyamos a 1x2!!!!! (_se escuchan aplausos de fondo_)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas de la traductora: **siento mucho la espera! He estado muy ocupada, y cuando actualicé lo hice en el otro fic, sin darme cuenta que hay más gente esperando por actualizaciones en este fic... bueno, no sufráis más! Ya he terminado todos los exámenes, y de momento tengo planeado centrar mis esfuerzos en The Ion Arc, que actualizaré en cuando vuelva del fin de semana, y en este fic, que está teniendo mucho éxito... 112 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos; juntos hemos llegado a la mitad de esta primera parte de la saga!**

* * *

**

**El Derecho – parte 7**

Pasó un buen rato antes de que el llanto de Duo se volviera en sollozos, y finalmente en una respiracón suave y cansada. Seguían sentados en el suelo, acurrucados en un fuerte abrazo. Las sobreacogedoras y oscuras emociones habían dado lugar a un profundo agotamiento.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó por la puerta medio abierta, abriéndola del todo con fuerza. La puerta chocó contra la pared y permaneció completamente abierta, permitiendo que el frío viento otoñal entrara en la cabaña. Duo tembló cuando el viento frío tocó su piel desnuda. Se encogió y se acercó aún más al pecho de Heero, no queriéndose separar de su seguro santuario.

"Tienes frío?" preguntó Heero, mirando al pequeño que llacía en sus brazos. Duo asintió, sin mirarle. "Vayamos a meterte en la cama," dijo el Guardián, moviéndose con agilidad de su posición arrollida a otra medio sentada. Rodeando a Duo con sus brazos, Heero levantó al Portavida y lo dejó en la cama.

Duo se sentó cuidadosamente y trató de no lanzar un quejido; aún dolía. Heero lo tapó con las mantas y Duo se acurrucó en ellas. No podían reemplazar la maravillosa sensación del toque humano, pero al menos le calentaban por fuera. Estaba convencido que nunca volvería a estar caliente por dentro, donde más importaba.

"Mejor?" preguntó Heero.

El portavida asintió. "Sí, gracias," respondió.

El guardián se enderezó y ya se giraba para para cerrar la puerta cuando sintió los fríos dedos de Duo en su muñeca. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Duo observando con ojos tristes la sangre que empezaba a secarse lentamente en su mano.

"No quería hacerlo," susurró Duo y giró hacia arriba la mano del guardián. Con cuidado trazó la herida abierta con la punta de su dedo.

"No pasa nada," le tranquilizó Heero. "He tenido peores heridas." Quería que Duo se sintiera mejor con su respuesta, pero obviamente no funcionó, porque la cara de Duo se transformó en una mueca de dolor.

"Puedo... puedo ayudarte a curarla?" preguntó el portavida, con los ojos aún fijos en el sangriento corte.

"No, no pasa nada. Puedo hacerlo solo," dijo Heero intentando tranquilizarlo de nuevo. Viendo las espaldas de Duo caerse en un gesto triste, dedujo que había vuelto a decir algo equivocado.

Duo suspiró y dejó ir la mano con cuidado. Sólo faltaria que hiriera aún más a Heero. Subió aún más las mantas. No levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Heero irse y cerrar la puerta. Volvió a suspirar. Shinigami andó lentamente hacia él, se sentó en la cama y posó su cabeza sobre su rodilla cubierta por la sábana. Las orejas del perro temblaron y gimió suavemente, con los ojos tristes. Duo levantó la mano y la posó sobre la cabeza del perro, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Shini acarició su mano, y luego la lamió. Duo le miró y sonrió tristemente.

"Causo demasiados problemas, Shini," susurró Duo al perro.

El portavida se incorporó sorprendido cuando algo cayó sobre su falda. Miro hacia allí... pomada?

Duo levantó los ojos y vió a Heero arrastrar una silla más cerca de la cama. El Guardián dejó un bol con agua caliente con un trozo de tela en él, y el pote con la mezcla de Trowa detrás, en la silla de madera. Duo parpadeó confundido mientras Heero se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la cama. El guardián posó su mano herida en la otra rodilla de Duo, la que no estaba ocupada por la cabeza del perro negro.

Viendo la cara perpleja de Duo, Heero le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "Querías curarla, no?" preguntó con voz severa.

El portavida le miró durante un minuto, pero luego sonrió ligeramente. "Sí," respondió, y alargó la mano para escurrir la pieza de tela mojada.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron silenciosamente. Duo limpió la herida con cuidado. No era tan profunda como había pensado. Tanta sangre le había dado mal aspecto, pero una vez limpia, no parecía tan grave. No era profunda, y por lo que Duo podía ver, no necesitaba puntos. Se sintió aliviado.

"No es muy grave," dijo el portavida para romper el silencio.

"Te lo había dicho," respondió Heero.

Dejando la tela en el bol, Duo miró rápidamente a Heero antes de volver a bajar los ojos. Entonces cogió el pote y lo abrió. Cogiendo un poco de la mezcla con la mano derecha, dejó el pote a un lado. Cogió cuidadosamente la mano herida de Heero y empezó a aplicar el unguento en ella. Se sentía bien eso de ayudar a alguien pero... Dejó que el pensamiento se escurriera, dudando.

"Sabes que podrías... deshacerte de mi ahora, Heero?" preguntó suavemente Duo, sin mirarle. Sintió los ojos de Heero encima suyo. "Podrías... ir al líder y decirle que renuncias al derecho," continuó Duo, sus dedos acariciendo cuidadosamente el corte. "No es algo muy común pero..."

"Porqué habría de hacer eso?" preguntó Heero, su voz genuinamente sorprendida.

Duo parpadeó furiosamente para retener las lágrimas. "He... he perdido el bebé," dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Y?"

El agarre de Duo en la mano de Heero se estrechó. "Algunos Señores se sienten ofendidos, como si fuera un fallo en su derecho. Muchos señores eligen Portavidas para tener hijos y..."

"Esa no es la razón por la que te elegí a ti," interrumpió Heero.

Duo le miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. "No?"

Heero desvió la mirada, fijando sus ojos en algún lugar encima de la chimenea. "No."

Duo volvió a parpadear. No lo entendía. "Entonces porqué...?"

"Tu padre te habría matado si no lo hubiera hecho; ya que sabía que tu señor no habría confesado y tú no habrías dicho nada," respondió Heero con voz seria.

Duo tragó saliva. Sabía Heero quién era el padre de su hijo? Cómo...?

Heero debió haber sentido los ojos del portavida encima suyo, ya que giró la cabeza y miró en los ojos de Duo.

"Os vi," dijo suavemente, como si sintiera lo que estaba pensando Duo. "A ti i a Wufei. En el bosque."

Duo se paralizó, aguantando la respiración. Habían ido con tanto cuidado...

"Mi trabajo es vigilar a la gente que se aventura en los bosques. El bosque es un sitio peligroso..."

"Porqué... porqué no dijiste nada?" preguntó Duo con voz tensa.

Heero se encogió de hombros. "No habría cambiado nada, verdad? Chang es un cobarde si no confesó. Incluso si la gente hubiera sabido la verdad... Si el señor no reclama su bebé, no importa que todo el pueblo lo sepa. Y él no lo habría hecho. Hubiera complicado aún más la situación para ti. Tener un niño no reconocido es malo. Pero tenerlo con un señor que ya no es libre..."

Duo tragó saliva y bajó los ojos. Le hubieran matado. Le habrían lapidado hasta matarle. El mismo castigo que le esperaba si Heero renunciaba a su derecho y devolvía a Duo a su família. El portavida tembló. Ser lapidado por avergonzar a su família, o bien por haber dormido con un señor que pertenecía a otro, o por perder su bebé, demostrando así que no era merecedor del papel de portavida. Volvió a temblar.

"Si sabías... lo del deshonor que llevo encima... porqué me reclamaste?" Duo preguntó con voz temblorosa questión. Necesitaba saberlo.

"A pasado mucho tiempo desde que juré que no iba a dejar que nada malo te ocurriera," susurró Heero, su mano herida embolviendo los dedos fríos de Duo.

El portavida le miró, confundido. "Lo prometiste? Cuando? No lo recuerdo!"

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios de Heero mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la mano fría. "Eso está claro"

"Qué..."

"Duo, no te devolveré al pueblo. No renunciaré a mi derecho," dijo Heero con voz firme. "Confía en mí."

El portavida le miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos. Heero lo había prometido? La mente de Duo daba vueltas.

"Confía en mí!" repitió Heero cuando vió que el portavida seguía silencioso.

Duo parpadeó. "Confío en tí, Heero," respondió finalmente, y se sorprendió al ver que lo decía de verdad. Algo en su interior le decía que podía confiarle su vida y su alma a este hombre, que Heero nunca iba a hacerle daño.

"Bien," asintió Heero. "Ahora, quiero que me prometas algo."

Duo le miró a los ojos.

"Prométeme que nunca volverás a intentar suicidarte." El portavida tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Pero Heero cogió la mejilla de Duo con su mano y le obligó a mirarle. "Prométemelo! Sé que nunca mientes." No reaccionó ante la mirada sorprendida que le lanzó Duo. "Necesito saber que nunca volverás a intentar hacerte daño."

Duo no sabía qué decir. Heero sabía que nunca mentía, pero cómo lo sabía? Y si lo prometía, iba a mantener su promesa pasara lo que pasara. Pero... respirando profundamente, se decidió. Miró a Heero directamente a los ojos y, con voz segura, dijo: "Lo prometo."

Esta vez Heero sonrió de verdad. "Bien." Soltó la mejilla de Duo, y miró hacia su mano, donde el unguento empezaba a secarse lentamente y comenzaba a picar. "Puedes acabar de vendarla ahora? Tengo que ir a cortar madera."

Duo asintió y volvió al trabajo, pero su mente estaba ocupada. Lo había prometido. Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía recuperarse. Heero le había hecho prometer, así que ahora había una cosa por la que tenía que vivir, una razón por la que no podía morir. No se engañó. El camino que le esperaba no iba a ser fácil, pero quizá... quizá esta decisión había sido el primer paso.

**-Continuará-**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos generales:_** tenía planeado volver con mis "off stage", porque una vez ya lo pregunté y a la gente le gustaban más que esto, que es más típico... pero con tanto reviewer es muy difícil, porqué elegiría siempre a los cinco primeros y quizá alguien se quedaría siempre fuera... lo malo es que, si los hago, va a ser uno de vez en cuando, pero por otro lado... estoy muy feliz porque nunca tanta gente había leido uno de mis trabajos! Por cierto, que ya me estáis agregando al messenger todos/as! Que me encantaría conoceros! ...Bueno, vamos allá...

**perla almogabar: **conseguí tener los 7 reviewers, pero no lo supe hasta hoy mismo... TT..TT lo siento, amiga, he leído tu review ahora, cuando tú lo escribiste el año pasado... espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora intentaré actualizar semanalmente!

**Oriko Asakura:** jejeje...hacertaste en que Duo se iba a reponer...sobre lo del hijo de Heero y Duo, que todos estamos esperando, pues no puedo decir nada, que estropearía la continuación del fic! Eso sí, prepárate porque dentro de poco vamos a terminar esta primera saga... y nuevas parejas van a aparecer.

**Loreto W: **que me dices? Qué te parece el desarroyo que están haciendo los sentimientos de Heero y Duo? Yo creo que ya van por el camino que tanto esperas!

**Aiko Winner Barton: **hola, chibi! Bueno, pues ya no llores más, que las cosas están tomando un aire más...ligero! Además, ahora viene la acción! Esto se va a poner interesante, así que quédate cerca! n..n

**Hikaru Itsuko: **mira, lo que esperabas se está cumpliendo! Las cosas parece que van viento en popa pero... por cuánto tiempo?

**Angeli Murasaki: **mmm...así que crees que Heero ya ama a Duo? Hay que reconocer que todo parece indicarlo pero...yo creo que sus sentimientos se quedan en cariño (de MOMENTO, porque todos y todas estamos esperando cosas más fuertes mwha ha ha)

**Samael Bene Elohim: **tu review me animó muchísimo! Jejeje... este Heero... tienes razón, no debería haber golpeado a Duo pero...todas sabemos cómo es el chico, actúa por instintos. Y sobre el padre de Duo, o como tu dices el señor loco-psicópata-con-ansias-homicidas, estoy contigo! ÉL es el culpable de la pérdida del niño...aunque si lo miramos objetivamente, eso es un chibi-Wufei menos, pq en este fic el chico se las trae, no?

**Chibi Kaki-chan: **n..n me encantó tu review! Es verdad, en lugar de arrepentirse por la pérdua del niño, Duo y Heero deberían pensar en las formas de tener otro (Laie sonríe pervertidamente)

**Ryo-Asakura: **otra que también está a favor de "otro bebé"...jur jur jur, me encantan los reviewers que son como yo, medio pervers...chica, me tienes que agregar al messenger, como espero que hagáis todos!

**asr: **y otra más! Pues si, Heero debería plantearse la "organización familiar" con Duo, ahora que parece que se lo queda...oye, crees que yo podría hacer lo mismo? (Laie se imagina cogiendo un bishi y llevándoselo a casa, y cuando su madre pregunte "es que me siguió asta casa...puedo quedármelo?" mwha ha ha)

**Lia4: **mmm...LA DEMANDA suena muy bien, pero también suena a pedido, en el sentido de comprar o vender... no sé, tenía un título mejor pensado, pero de aquí a que me acuerde...tengo que evitar estos lapsus! Gracias por ofrecerme ayuda, si la necesito serás la primera a quien le pediré!

**Cafi: **XDD vale, entonces a Wufei le dejamos vivir una temporadita más? Al final de las series,lo ponemos a disposición de las manos vengativas, vale? n..n

**Feith Asha Maxwell Wheeler**: te gustó mucho más el capítulo anterior que elpenúltimo? En qué sentido?Si es la traducción lo que mejora, entonces me haces muy feliz... si es la historia lo que va mejorando, entonces agárrate porque ahora empieza lo bueno!

**Águila Fanel**: sip, Duo necesita amor...si Heero no le puede dar lo suficiente, crees que aceptaría fans voluntarias?

**Issys Yuy**: te has vuelto a quedar sin beso! Pero weno, ahora tienes a Duo recuperado...qué te parece? compensa o vamos a enseñarle a Heero ciertas cosas sobre cómo consolar un portavida como Dios manda?

**moony-chan**: sip, sigo con el fic!

**Non Wei**: de verdad te parece el mejor fic de Gundam? La autora estará encantada cuando se lo diga! Y a mi me alagas de cierta manera...muchas gracias! Espero que, a pesar de la larga espera, sigas leyendo!

**anonimo**: mira, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ne? n.n ahora ya has visto a Duo-chan embarazado...y triste,y a punto de suicidarse, pero ahora la cosa va mejorando... nos vemos!

**ashinonaka**: no actualicé muy pronto que digamos, pero me alegra que cada capítulo te guste más!

**Lune deBarlon**:a mi también me gusta este Duomás sentimental! Espero que te siga gustando!

**chipita**: lo sientooooooooooo TT..TT es que estaba con los exámenes, trabajos, y todo, hasta el cuello! Pero eso ya está acabándose, porque casihe terminado ya 1o de Bachillerato, así que... espero que nos veamos dentro de poco!

**The Innocent Shinigami**: yo te ayudo a matar a Wufei! n..n aunque unos capítulos atrás pedía a la gente un poco de compasión, he cambiado de idea...qué cobarde, no crees?

**taose:**felicité a la autora de parte de todos los reviewers, y estuvo muy contenta. Le pedí que me enviara algún mensaje para daros, pero aún no ha contestado, así que de momento te puedo dar sus gracias.

**Janendra: **sip, estaba castigada. Es que me pasa de todo, de verdad! Cuando no estoy costipada, me castigan, y cuando no es eso, tengo exámenes...espero que almenos la espera haya valido la pena!

**Carmín: **no te disculpes por presionarme! Es que me lo merezco, tendría que ser más considerada con la gente que lee el fic... luego YO también me enfado cuando mis fics favoritos no son actualizados...trataré de mejorar mi puntualidad! Me perdonas?

**hatsu: **así que tengo dos hermanas dejando reviews? Que guay! Nunca había conocido a dos hermanas que leyeran un fic de los míos...no he actualizado rápido, pero espero que te haya gustado!

**Dark: **aquí estoy, terminando ya el fic! Siento haberte hecho sufrir, pero como ya he dicho, voy a seguir a partir de ahora!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ...debería publicarlo en cuando tenga 7 reviews, o me espero al próximo viernes? Ugh...son las 12 de la noche y mañana tengo colegio...voy a ir zombie! XD

Ja ne!


	8. Capítulo 8

**El Derecho - parte 8**

Tres días después, Heero decidió volver a su trabajo. Con una mirada dura le recordó a Duo su promesa, y con voz igual de dura soltó un "Quédate!", y Duo no supo si se lo decía a él o a Shinigami. Miró como Heero abandonaba la cabaña.

Esperando unos minutos para asegurarse que Heero se había ido de verdad, Duo se dejó caer en las almohadas y soltó un fuerte suspiro. "Por fin! Pensé que nunca se iría!"

Shinigami levantó su cabeza y miró al Portavida con la imitación perruna de un 'eh?'

Duo se puso de lado y miró al perro, que le observaba de debajo de la mesa. "Heero me gusta mucho. Es la persona más amable que he conocido nunca." Duo volvió a suspirar, sus ojos entelándose ligéramente. "Ojalá... ojalá él hubiera sido el verdadero padre de mi hijo. Nos hubiera protegido. Nunca hubiera dejado que nada malo nos ocurriera," susurró, su brazo metiéndose bajo las sábanas para posarse en su abdomen, que aún dolía por el niño que había perdido. "Pero..." los ojos de Duo volvieron al presente. "De verdad, si hubiera estado otro día más vigilándome, me habría cabreado!" se quejó a la bestia negra que le observaba con ojos inteligentes.

Shinigami hizo un sonido como diciendo 'De verdad?'

"De verdad," Duo respondió la mirada del perro con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces se sentó cuidadosamente, estremeciéndose cuando el suave dolor de su estómago se intensificó. Apartó las sábanas a un lado, y bajó las piernas en un lado de la cama. Tembló. Aunque el fuego quemara en la chimenea, la cabaña seguía estando fría.

Viendo a su nuevo humano haciendo algo que seguramente no debía, Shinigami se levantó y se acercó. Se sentó delante del humano que el Líder de la manada parecía considerar suyo, y inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como diciendo 'Qué crees que estás haciendo?'

Duo lanzó un "tsk" cuando se acercó más al borde de la cama. Cuando se dio cuenta del perro que le miraba, parpadeó sorprendido. "Qué? No te gusta que me levante? Mala suerte, Shaggy. Heero me hizo prometer que iría hacia delante. De acuerdo. Pero eso quiere decir que no puedo seguir por ahí tirado siendo inútil. Heero ya ha hecho mucho por mí, y ahora es mi turno de hacer mi parte en esta casa-" miró a su alrededor, "eeemm... cabaña." Cuando el perro le siguió observando como si no estubiera nada de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, Duo suspiró. "Mira, perrito. Nunca he sido de los que se tiran por ahí y no hacen nada. Si... si mi bebé estuviera vivo..." tragó saliva, su mano derecha volviendo a posarse en su bajo abdomen, un gesto inconsciente que había desarrollado la semana anterior, "estaría descansando lo suficiente como para mantener mi bebé vivo y sano. No me arriesgaría a que sufriera algún daño por nada... Pero ahora, estarse estirado en la cama es inútil." Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que llegaban demasiado fácilmente a sus ojos esos días, y una de fuerza que era una parte más de él mismo antes de que todo el desastre volviera. "Debería empezar a moverme un poco. Trowa también lo dijo cuando nos visitó ayer."

Shinigami volvió a hacer un sonido y luego estornudó como diciendo 'Haz lo que te dé la gana, no me importa. Pero estás loco'. Luego se giró y volvió a su sitio debajo de la mesa.

"Gracias por estar de acuerdo conmigo!" le gritó Duo, y Shinigami movió la cola una sola vez en un gesto que venía a decir "lo que sea" antes de estirarse, bostezando y reposando la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

Duo volvió a suspirar. Aunque trataba de hacerse el valiente, no estaba del todo seguro que levantarse fuera lo aseñado. Su estómago aún le dolía, contracciones dolorosas sacudían su bajo abdomen de vez en cuando. Pero si seguía estirado y mirando el techo, se volvería loco. Nunca hubiera pensado que sería tan terrible estar solo con sus pensamientos. No paraban de dar vueltas y más vueltas, siempre volviendo al mismo punto: su bebé y el desastre que ahora era su vida. Y de ahí su mente se deprimió rápidamente, sus ojos buscando la habitación para encontrar algo con lo que pudiera.. Y ahí fue cuando su promesa paró su mente divagante y sus pensamientos se centraron en Heero. Otro tema peligroso. Duo aún no entendía porqué el Guardián le había acogido. Si no era por el bebé o por los futuros bebés - que aún esperaba que puediera tener... oh, otro pensamiento peligroso - entonces porqué lo había hecho? Le había dicho que una vez prometió protegerle. Raro. Porqué aunque lo intentaba, Duo no conseguía recordar esa promesa. A veces sentía como si estuviera ahí mismo, sólo tenía que alcanzarla y entonces el recuerdo se borraba. Y Heero no le decía nada, lo cual era frustrante. Y cuando Duo se sentía frustrado, no podía descansar. Así que de verdad necesitaba salir de la cama.

Duo respiró profundamente, y apoyándose con los brazos, se levantó lentamente. Gruñó cuando un calambre en la espalda le tomó por sorpresa. Se balanceó y casi volvió a caer en la cama. Con la mano derecha trató de masajear la zona para aliviar el calambre. Parecía que poco a poco, iba funcionando. Cuando los músculos volvieron a relajarse, Duo suspiró aliviado. De verdad odiaba mucho, mucho, estar incapacitado y enfermo.

Así que ya estaba fuera de la cama. Y ahora qué? En ese momento, Duo volvió a temblar. Antes que nada ropa. Paso a paso, Duo se dirigió al baúl que yacía a los pies de la cama, donde Heero guardaba su ropa. Le irían un poco grandes, ya que no estaba tan musculoso y sus espaldas no eran tan anchas, pero con eso se las tendría que arreglar. Tendría que pedirle algo de ropa a Heero tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero aún no sabía como iba a hacerlo. Heero ya había hecho tanto por él que Duo se sentía incomodo con pedirle algo más.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se inclinó gimiendo un poco al tensar los músculos de la espalda. Abrió la tapa pesada del baúl y sacó una simple túnica beige, parecida a la que llevaba cuando llegó. El material era más áspero de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero muchas cosas de por ahí eran más bastas que las del pueblo. Y le iba a mantener caliente... se puso la túnica.

Shinigami levantó la cabeza cuando el hombre se hechó a reir. El sonido era inusual para el perro negro, así que sus orejas se movieron de un lado a otro. También era un sonido agradable. Decidió que le gustaba, y golpeó la cola contra el suelo un par de veces.

Duo miró a su oscura audiencia y estiró los brazos. "Bonito, eh?" sonrió. Parecía un niño vistiendo la ropa de sus padres. Siempre había sido delgado, pero los dos últimos días sin una comida decente que hubiera podido digerir bien le habían dejado más delgado, casí esquelético. La túnica colgaba por todas partes, enseñando un hombro esquelético a través del cuello. "Podrían haber dos de mi aquí escondidos y nadie se daría cuenta." Volvió a sonreir, "Quizá haya una cuerda que pueda atar alrededor de mi cintura," susurró para si mismo, y volvió a buscar en el baúl. Después de unos minutos se dio por vencido. "De acuerdo, no hay cuerda. Ahora los pantalones."

Shinigami observó todo el proceso mientras su nuevo humano se vestía lentamente en las ropas demasiado grandes. Aún no entendía porqué la gente tenía que ponerse tantas cosas encima. Si tuvieran pelo como él, no tendría que lucir siempre tan ridículos.

"Y?" Duo se giró hacia el perro. "Qué te parezco?" preguntó cuando finalmente estubo vestido. Llevaba la túnica de lino conjuntada con pantalones de lana, que picaban mucho, pero eran los únicos que no se caían cuando los soltaba, y las botas de piel de Heero, que por suerte eran más o menos de su talla. "Nada especial, eh?" volvió a preguntar Duo al perro y suspiró. Casi podía ver a Shinigami levantando las cejas. "Bueno, con esto me las arreglaré. Y ahora? Mi pelo." Cogió un mechón y lo acercó a sus ojos. Estaba más bien sucio, y muy enredado. No podía hacer nada respecto al lavado, pero al menos podía peinarlo.

"Donde tiene Heero el peine, Shini?" preguntó Duo al perro mientras paseaba su mirada por la cabaña.

Shinigami volvió a suspirar y le dio la espalda como diciendo 'Y porqué tendría que importarme?'

Duo suspiró, poniendo las manos en la cadera. Esperaba de verdad que Heero tuviera un peine. Aunque por el modo en que su cabello iba en todas direcciones... Gruñó. De verdad esperaba que Heero tuviera un peine.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar la maldita cosa cuando Shinigami se puso de pie repentinamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Duo se giró y vio el perro negro olfateando el aire. El profundo gruñido que salió del cuello del animal le sorprendió. En cuestión de segundos, Shinigami se volvió de una gran mascota negra a una bestia peligrosa.

Con cuidado, Duo se acercó al perro que gruñía. "Shini? Qué pasa, chico?" preguntó suavemente.

Quería decir más, pero su boca se cerró. Ahora él también podía escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a la cabaña. Duo aguantó la respiración. Estaba seguro de que no era Heero. Nunca había escuchado a Heero ir y venir, porque el Guardián se movía silenciosamente, con una agilidad felina. Esos eran pasos de una persona con prisas. Qué debía hacer?

La llamada a la puerta le asustó tanto como el fuerte ladrido de Shinigami. El perro gruñía, enseñando los dientes.

Duo tragó saliva, y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Shinigami, acariciándola suavemente. "Quién... quién es?" preguntó finalmente.

"Duo? Soy yo."

La voz era suave y sin respiración, pero Duo la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Wufei...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_Comentarios de Laie: _**mmff...ya véis, vuelve a aparecer nuestro personaje "_favorito"_. Creo que los reviews para este capítulo van a tener muchas cosas que decir al respecto (_Laie ríe malvadamente_), y yo también, para qué negarlo... este tío tiene la cara muy dura, mira que atreverse a volver a ver a Duo después de todo lo que le ha hecho! Para empezar, fue el primero en hacer lo-q-vosotras-ya-sabéis con él, y encima va y le deja embarazado, cuando todas las fans queremos un hijo de Heero y Duo! Por suerte Duo tiene claro que quiere más niños... Heero, esta es la tuya! Vuelve pronto a la cabaña y destroza al chinito este, y luego ya sabes qué hacer con Duo! Ánimos, parejita! Por cierto tengo una teoría que un día de estosvoy a desarrollar:habéis visto fotos de Gundam Seed? Elprotagonistaparece hijo de Duo y Heero! Tiene los ojos violetas, y el pelomarrón-Heero! Luego, parece que su amigo/enemigo, que tiene el pelo azul marino y ojos verdes podría ser o elhijo de Trowa yWufei (no me gusta mucho la pareja pero weno) o el de Quatre, Trowa y Wufei! XDD Trios powaah!...er, bueno, después de haberme emocionado, paso a agradecer reviews. Muchas gracias a todas, y no seáis tímidas a la hora de escribirme vuestros comentarios! Si soys fans de Wuffie entonces...er...bueno, así habrá debate y todo!

**TAOSE: **ves, si que he seguido! Nunca te des por vencida, porque ya ves, cuando menos te lo esperas...(_Laie le da un abrazo_)

**Oriko Asakura-Tao Li: **n..n que monaa! Wow, quieres que suba el listón a 10 reviews como mínimo? Bueno, yo creo que este fic, por algún motivo, los hace sin necesidad de que dejes tú 20 (_Laie le da un abrazo_) pero gracias igualmente! Por cierto...te gusta Shaman King? Lo digo por tus apellidos... últimamente he estado obsesionada con la serie...ayy, es taaan yaoi-izable! Quizá algún dia escriba algo!

**Lune de Barlon: **qué te parece? Esta vez no te he hecho esperar tanto, no? S Tienes razón, Heero y Duo parece que se conocen...qué emocionante! (_Laie empieza a saltar arriba y abajo_) pero ahora Wu ha vuelto...se meterá entre ellos? Esperemos que no! Y si no...lo pagará caro mwha ha ha

**Devil1: **gracias, gracias, graciaaas! (_Laie le da un fuerte abrazo_)

**Dark: **Trowa conocerá a Quatre? Muy buena pregunta... pero creo que tendremos que esperar muuuucho, porque ahora todo gira entorno a Duo, Heero y...Wufei. Gomen por hacerte esperar! Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir! (_abrazo!)_

**Chibi Kaki-chan: **Nekooooooo! Cómo te va la vida? Hace tiempo que no te veo por el msn (más q na' pq yo tampoco toy u..u) Creo que todas nos estamos muriendo de ganas de saber la respuesta a tu pregunta: de q va la promesa? Pos nu sé, pero ahora hay que deshacerse de Wuffie! ...o le perdonamos la vida? Y sí, la sociedad en la que vivía Duo era un asco...pero su padre se lleva el premio de askerosidad...besituus! Bolita powah!

**Carmín: **que monaaaaa! Eres la primera me dice algo tan bonito! (_Laie vuelve a leer review:_ "no hay nada que perdonar...sobre todo porque al fin el fic que mas espero se actualizo") gracias, gracias, graciiiaaaas! (_super-abrazo!_)

**Polette: **en total son 12 capítulos y un epílogo, pero se hay segunda parte! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, espero verte otra vez por aquí! (_Laie se sienta junto a Polette para esperar el lemon, comiendo palomitas_)

**mili maxwell: **wolaa! ya decía yo...tu también eres de mis mejores lectoras! Siempre tengo reviews tuyos...muchas gracias! Me alegra de que también te guste Conociéndote, dentro de poco voy a seguirlo, pero antes creo que vendrá The Ion Arc... por cierto, cuando actualice Conociéndote va a ser interesante...en ese fic Wu es bueno, y aquí es malo... besooos!

**Jotaru Hibari Yui: **sip, antes se llamaba el Portavidas, pero cambié el titulo! Me alegra que lo hayas reencontrado, gracias por tu apoyo!

**Aiko Winner Barton: **jejejeje... que mona!(_Laie la abraza_) si vendieran Guardianes así, creo que el mundo sería un lugar perrrfecto mwha ha ha... pero de momento, tengo que darte malas notícias...vas a ver a tu papi Tro dentro de poco, pero Q-chan tardará...gomeeen! Pero no te desilusiones, pq tarde o temprano aparecerán!

**Hikaru Itsuko: **eeyyy! qué tal todo? Tu también eres de mis reviewers conocidas!(_Laie la abraza_) Respecto a lo que me preguntabas... voy a volver a buscar la web, porque tengo los capítulos ya guardados en el pc, así que hace tiempo que no la visito...pero es raro que no funcione! En fin, me alegra verte de nuevo!

**Suzaku-koi: **me alegra que te guste la historia! Respecto a lo que preguntabas, te digo lo mismo que a Hikaru: en el siguiente capítulo la pondré otra vez.

**Midorikawa Eme: **wooo! De verdad te ha gustado tanto este fic? Pues me alegro muchísimo! Son comentarios como el tuyo los que me animan a actualizar aún más pronto. Sobre si saldrá Q-chan pronto o no...desgraciadamente, en esta parte de la historia no sale. Tendrás que tener muuuucha paciencia. G-boys powaaah!

**Senami Sunowa: **jejejejeje...mucha gente está esperando a la "acción" 1x2...que curioso (_Laie finge inocencia_). Estoy 10000000 de acuerdo contigo: un bebé entre ellos dos seria más adorable que uno de Wufie con Duo... pues anda, ahora nos toca esperar la "acción"!

**yume: **uooo! fue el día de la madre en bolívia y...uy! Mejor no se lo decimos a Duo, que se deprime...eres la primera en sospechar algo sobre el aborto que vio Trowa... pero no puedo decir nada, y es que decidí no leer más que esta primera parte para así poder avanzar con vosotras en la historia! Si quieres, podríamos ir a visitar a Duo para animarle, no? Sería genial... y de paso nos escondemos por ahí y vemos la "Acción" que todo el mundo quiere ver...

**Keysie Maxwell: **gracias por hacer lo posible para dejar review! Me alegran muchooo! (_Laie la abraza_)

**Angel Hikaru Kurai WK: **kyyaaaaa! (_Laie empieza a correr también por la habitación, saltando de alegria_) que mona! Es la primera vez que lees el fic? Me ha llenado de energia tu review! Así que es la primera vez que ves a Duo-chan embarazado? Esperemos que puedas volverle a ver...pero embarazado de Heero! Uyy...si antes no te gustaba Wu-man, ahora creo que no te debe hacer mucha gracia que vuelva a pasarse por aquí... piensa en lemons! (_Laie le guiña un ojo_)

**Samael Bene Elohim: **uooo! Un angel de la guarda deDuo? La plaza está libre, y weno, los ángeles representa que no tienen sexo y tal, así que quizá nadie se da cuenta si te disfrazas y entras al fic! Eso si, yo te sigo de cerca, porqué quiero ver cómo hacen otro bebé! (_risa perver_) Un abrazo!

**May: **has acertado: Wufei ha vuelto por aquí pero...será, como dices, para reclamar a Duo? Esperemos que no! (_Laie gruñe como Shini_). Me alegro de que hayas podido dejar un review, como siempre digo, son mi alimento! Todas tus preguntas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, ten paciencia n..n

**Sakuri-YuY-Maxwell: **kawaii! Tu consciencia se llama Shini? uooo! Me ha encantado tu review! Me estaba riendo sola, mis hermanas me han mirado muy raro O.o pero es que con la primera línea ya... "_bueno, pongamonos serios...MATEMOS A CHANG! maldito desgraciado ¬¬ como se le ocurre hacer eso -..- yo lo mato! " _yo te ayudaría a matarle, pero Shini tiene razón, mejor dejemos que sea Heero quien se encargue de la venganza mientras nosotras (si permites que me una, claro) miramos des de nuestro sofá justo delante. Besooos!

**Shley Ketchum: **uooo! un mult-review! un montón de agradecimientos en uno! kwaiii! Wno, T-chan, no hace falta que aplastes a nadie, que sino qué hago yo sin reviews! Sobre lo que dicen Setsuna y Hikari...gomen, pero solo váis a ver a papi Trowa durante una temporada... Y Rina, me alegra que hayas entendido q tu papi es un lindo Guardián (q todas keremos en casa...) ...bueno besos a todo el grupito!

**hatsu: **te han parecido los otros caps más largos? No sé, a mi todos me parecen igual de cortos,... Me alegra de que dejaras review! Besitoos!

Bueno, y ya para despedirme... he visto que hay anónimos y no anónimos con dirección de msn...sé que parece que estoy obsesionada con el tema, pero es que me encanta conocer gente, y fans de GW -yaoi no he conocido muchos (Neko-chan, Nuriko, y poco más) a si que, si queréis conocerme y yaoi-izar el mundo decídmelo o agregadme directamente! Gracias a todos por los reviews, siempre son geniales! TT...TT (_Laie llora de la emoción_)


	9. Capítulo 9a

**Archivo:** http/ size=1 width=100% noshade>

**El Derecho - _parte 9a_**

Duo respiraba agitadamente, entrando en pánico. Wufei. Era Wufei! Jamás pensó que volvería a verle. Ni siquiera había pensado sobre cómo iba a reaccionar cuando volviera a verle. Y ahora el hombre que había engendrado a su hijo estaba ahí.

Qué iba a hacer?

El portavida apretó su mano izquierda contra la puerta cerrada mientras la derecha apretaba el pelo negro de Shinigami desesperadamente. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que aún sentía algo por el hombre de oscuros cabellos. Esos sentimientos estaban un poco apagados por los esdevenimientos de los dos últimos días, pero aún estaban allí. Wufei había sido el primero, y por eso Duo nunca podría olvidarle. Pero su mente estaba oscurecida por el hecho de que el Engendrador no le quería. De que, aunque Duo esperaba el hijo de Wufei, Wufei le habría dejado morir, junto a su bebé. Y Duo no podía evitar pensar que el Wufei al que amaba y el que había rehusado a reclamarle a él y a su hijo eran dos personas diferentes.

Dolía pensar en el Engendrador, y su traición. Duo no estaba preparado para tratar con todo eso. Aún sentía demasiado dolor por su hijo. No podía afrontarlo junto atodas las cosas que ya habían sucedido. Duo apoyó la frente en la áspera superfícia de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

"Véte," dijo, con la voz baja y llena de dolor.

"Duo, por favor..." llegó la súplica desesperada des del otro lado de la puerta.

El portavida sintió lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, y sollozó silenciosamente. Se volvió aún más silencioso. "Véte, Wufei."

Del otro lado de la puerta llegó un suspiro. Shinigami gruñó fuertemente, enseñando los dientes cuando sintió pies que se movían al otro lado. Wufei estuvo callado durante un momento, pero Duo sabía que el Engendrador seguía allí, esperando los dioses sabían que.

"Duo, necesito hablar contigo. Yo...necesito explicarte..."

El resto de sus palabras quedaron ahogadas con la tempestad que lleno las orejas de Duo. Él necesitaba? ÉL necesitaba? La tristeza y la desesperación que minutos antes amenazaban con derrumbar el equilibrio mental del portavida se transformaron en rabia. Fuerte, roja, rabia sin piedad. La cáscara que protegía su delicada mente finalmente se rompió y las emociones que había intentado suprimir llegaron a la superfície.

En un estallido alimentado por la increible fúria que rompía su mente y su corazón, Duo abrió la puerta con fuerza para encarar el sorprendido hombre.

"Necesitas? Necesitas? Es todo por ti, verdad? No has venido hasta aquí para saber si aún sigo respirando. Has venido porque te sentías culpable y querías que yo aliviara tu consciencia, que te tranquilizara con dulces palabras de perdón," le gritó a Wufei, apretando los puños. "Pues te equivocaste. No te perdonaré. Nunca. Porque no mereces perdón por lo que hiciste!"

Como reflejando las palabras de Duo, Shinigami se agachó. Su ocico estaba arrufado, y los dientes al descubierto. Gruñó profundamente, asemejándose más a un lobo salvaje que a un perro.

Wufei dio un paso atrás al verlo, pero no huyó. Tragó saliva y apartó los ojos de la bestia negra para mirar a Duo. La expresión de su cara era de completo horror. "D...Duo, tu cara..." susurró, y levantó la mano, como si fuera a tocar los moratones medio desaparecidos del rostro de Duo.

Duo tembló, y apartó bruscamente la mano de Wufei. Shinigami ladró, saliva cayendo de su boca.

"No me vuelvas a tocar nunca más," avisó el portavida al hombre de cabello negro, sus ojos brillando con un fuego furioso. "Qué esperabas después de lo que me hizo mi padre?" Duo acarició con las manos sus mejillas amortadas. "Mira bien. Este es el precio que tuve que pagar por tu cobardía!"

Ahora fue Wufei quien tembló. Apartó la mirada. "Lo siento," dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Duo se empequeñecieron, pero no dijo nada.

Animado por el silencio de Duo, Wufei posó sus ojos en el hombre al que había robado la inocencia. "Yo... tenemos que hablar. Puedo pasar?" preguntó.

"No." contestó Duo. "Esta no es mi casa y no tengo derecho a invitarte a pasar. Si quieres hablar, hazlo aquí fuera."

"Vine a decirte cuanto... cuánto siento todo lo que ha pasado. Si pudiera volver atrás y cambiarlo todo, yo lo habría-"

"Cambiar el qué?" interrumpió Duo, con la voz temblando ligeramente. "La decisión cobarde que has tomado? O el bebé? O nosotros?"

Wufei abrió y cerró la boca, y tragó saliva. "No lo sé," respondió, con voz sincera. "Quizá todo. Aún tengo sentimientos por ti," reconoció. "Si nos hubieramos juntado antes de que mi padre me casara con Meiran..." dejó que la frase colgara en el vacío, y volvió a alejar la mirada.

Duo cruzó los brazos. "Ah, Meiran," dijo, sarcásticamente. "Sabe que estás aquí? Que has ido a visitar a tu ex-amante?"

Wufei tomó aire y miró a Duo. "No, no lo sabe. Y... por favor, no le digas nada."

El fuego casi extinguido de los ojos de Duo volvió inmediatamente a revifarse. El portavida dejó caer los brazos, volviendo a cerrar fuertemente los puños, con la cara sonrojada por la rabia.

"Así que es esto, no?" soltó Duo, forzandóse a bajar la voz. "Tienes miedo de que le cuente todo a Meiran para vengarme de ti!" el temblor de Wufei provó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. "Cómo has podido! Como has podido menospreciarme así?" Su voz fue subiendo de volument, temblando a causa de las emociones contenidas.

Duo identificó el oscuro sentimiento que se abría paso para entrar en su corazón. Era odio. Había un dicho que decía que había una línia muy fina entre el amor y el odio y a Duo ni siquiera le importó pensar que la había cruzado. Este hombre era su sufrimiento personificado. Este era el hombre que podía haberlo parado todo con una sola palabra. Y no lo había hecho. Este era el hombre que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su amante y su hijo por el condenado honor de su família. Y en ese instante, Duo se dio cuenta de que realmente odiaba al hombre que tenía delante.

"Yo... amo a Meiran," susurró Wufei, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Le amas?" Duo rió amargamente. "No me dijiste lo mismo cuando me tomaste por primera vez en aquél claro del bosque? No me lo repetías cada vez que te emborrachabas y me bajabas los pantalones? No te quejabas de cuánto le odiabas cada vez que me follabas?" El portavidas estaba gritando. "Te creía! Confiaba en ti! Dioses, era un niño inocente que creía en cada palabra que me decías! Me gustabas... y usaste eso en mi contra!"

Wufei frunció el ceño, la mirada culpable de sus ojos se volvió en rabia. "Para el carro," contestó. "No me culpes a mi de todo. Dos son necesarios para eso. No te violé. Aceptabas acostarte conmigo! No te escuché pedir ayuda cuando separabas las piernas para mí," gritó, su temperamente saliéndose de control.

La bofetada resonó por todo el claro, sorprendiéndoles a los dos.

Duo pasó de sonrojado a pálido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Wufei se mantuvo ahí de pio, completamente silencioso, con su rostro aún girado hacia un lado. Shinigami estaba gruñendo, esperando que el humano raro levantara la mano. El perro esperaba una razón para poder destrozar a Wufei por molestar a su nuevo humano.

"Ve," soltó Duo suavemente, y bajó el rostro, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos. "Ve y no vuelvas aquí nunca más. No eres bienvenido y nunca lo serás."

Wufei giró el rostro y miró la cabeza gacha de Duo. La rabia se había esfumado de sus ojos. "Y el niño?" preguntó a desgana, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Un destello de la rabia anterior cruzó los ojos de Duo cuando levantó la cabeza, pero desapareció antes de que Wufei se diera cuenta. El portavida miró al hombre de pelo negro directamente a los ojos.

"No hay bebé," respondió fríamente.

Wufei parpadeó, frunciendo enceño ante su confusión. "Qu...qué?" barbuceó.

"No hay bebé. Lo perdí el segundo día que estuve aquí. No tienes que preocuparte más por ese compromiso," le aseguró Duo, su voz tan fría como sus ojos.

Palideciendo, Wufei tragó saliva dolorosamente. "Pero... nosotros... yo no lo sabía... El Curador no dijo-"

"El Curador se negó a venir a ayudarme, porque he sido expulsado de la villa. Y nadie está interesado en rescatar una puta no reclamada," dijo el portavida con voz amarga, pero falta de rabia. "Así que ya ves, no hay ninguna razón por la que tengas que volver aquí. Tus obligaciones hacia mi, incluso aquellas que ni te molestaste en cumplir, han desaparecido. Murieron con el bebé. Y si alguna vez sentiste algo por mi, respetarás mi deseo de no volverte a ver nunca más, Wufei Chang. Adiós." dijo, con una voz sentenciante que no dio lugar a quejas.

Duo se giró, llamando a Shinigami. El perro gruñó testarudamente al sorprendido Engendrador mientras Duo cerraba la puerta silenciosamente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_Comentarios de Laie_: **buuuff...menos mal! Por un momento pensé que Duo iba a decir algo así como "aún amo a Wufei...voy a volver con él!" pero gracias a los dioses, sigue siendo tan inteligente como siempre! Toma ya, por fin nos hemos deshecho de Wuffie! ...o no? Argh...no sé si podré volverle a ver después de esto, qué pensáis vosotras? Eso sí, estoy segura que más de uno/una esperaba que Shini destrozada al hombre, pero como acordé con algunas de vosotras en los agradecimientos de reviews de ayer, mejor dejemos que sea Heero quien se lo cargue! Weno, y si permite que le ayudemos, seguro que hay montones de voluntarias! D Como he recibido diez reviewers o más, y hoy tenía un día desocupado, he decidido sorprenderos y actualizar por segunda vez consecutiva! Gracias a todos y todas, soys geniales!

**Hikaru Itsuko: **weii! has visto, he puesto el link arriba del todo! espero q no nos abandones, tus comentarios me han acompañado durante mucho tiempo! (_Laie se echa a llorar en una esquinita_). Estoy contigo, tenemos que buscar dos o tres perros como Shini! No es genial? Hoy se ha pasado todo el capítulo gruñéndole a Wuffie...mwha ha ha ha... pena que Heero no haya aparecido por ahí... un abrazo muy fuerte! (_Laie y Hikaru se sientan delante de la tienda de animales, a ver si traen perros-lobo de color negro_)

**Kaede Sakuragi: **gracias por dejar review esta vez! Ves, si es q hasta con dos líneas me hacéis feliz! (_de la emoción, Laie abraza a Kaede_)

**Dark: **Tro abandonado? mmm...(_Laie empieza a sudar y miravias de escapatória_) er...noooooo... weno, un poquitín..? Ahora todo gira entorno a Heero, Duo y Shini! A que es adorable, el perrito? Ahora, cuando acabe de agradecer reviews, te envio un e-mail! Es q he estado con examenes... u...u

**Chibi Kaki-chan: **gatita! No sé que decirte...kitsu me gustaba más que cachorrito, pero si te hace ilusión llamarme así...(_Laie abraza a neko-chan_) yo también te echo de menos! Siempre que me conecto no estás, y sobre mi space...ayer intenté actualizarlo, pero msn me decía no-se-q de un problema...total, que hoy lo he intentado y ya furula, así que teóricamente puedes entrar! Visité el tuyo! Y sobre tu review... como siempre, tengo que ponerlo aquí, pq va dirigido a todos/as los fans y es genial! _Toy de acuerdo contigo! Wufeo no tendria k haber aparecido! K! Y si hacemos una recolecta, nos metemos en tu traducción? Ojojojo! Lo ataríamos, y animaríamos a Heero a torturarle, descuartizarle, y repartir sus cachos de carne x todo un zoológico! xD /se imagina planes de tortura/  
Ais! Mamón vv  
je, je, jejejej... Y Shini es un poco marujilla y pervertido, no? Primero discutiendo con sus perrunos -eh?- -de verdad?- -k krees k tas aciendo?-  
Y despues mirando como er buen..rro.. de Duo se vestía.  
Ais D Eno..y digo yo.. DUO! NO es mas facil kedarte sin ropa?  
O.o Pensamientos peligrosos? Interesante o.. Tener más bebés.. D BASTANTE interesante.. Joder, y Hee-chan no suelta prenda con la condená promesa K! Esk no sabe k un monton de fans tamos aski, fisgoneando en sus vidas, perando a k haya acción? Bueh..  
Colaboradora Oficial del MATEMOS AL CHUNGO V.V S.A.  
Administradora Oficial del TE KEREMOS SHINI S.A._

Alguien no está de acuerdo con ella? nn

**Oriko Asakura-Tao Li**: uooooooooooooooo! otra alma-gemela-mal-pensada como yo! Tu idea es muy interesante...así que propones que Heero apareciera de repente y reclamara a Duodelante de Wu? mwha ha ha (_Laie empieza apensar pervertidamente_)yo añadiría a Q-chan y Trowa metidos entre los arbustos, haciendo otras cosas tb! Resultado: Wufei desangrado XD (_Laie abraza a Oriko, felicitándola por sus ideas_)

**Issys Yuy: **quieres un beso 1x2? yo también! jolín, Duo, olvida de una vez a Wu! Has visto en este capítulo lo que ha pasado? Un poco más y me da algo al ver a Duo casi-decidiendo seguir amando a Wufei! Por suerte, Shini ha salvado la situación! (o a sido Wufei al estropearlo todo con su bocaza?) besitoos!

**Kana Yuy: **jejeje...me alegra que te guste leerme de nuevo! (_Laie empieza a saltar emocionada_) y menos mal que te diste cuenta de q había actualizado...que haría yo sin ti? n

**Aiko Winner Barton: **.(_Laie mira nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación_) er...Aiko-chan? Estás bien? En este capítulo Wufei ha aparecido mucho...y se ha metido con tu tio pero...todo ha acabado bien! Donde...donde estás? (_Laie ve a Aiko escondida bajo las sábanas_) venga, anímate! para celebrar que Wufei se ha ido (o eso parece) vamos a ir a comer un helado con tus papis!

**Lune de Barlon: **has visto? Ahora también he corrido muuucho! (_Laie hace una pose de la victoria_) Te ha gustado este capítulo? Weno, vuelve a aparecer nuestro...ejem...querido...ejem...Wufei, pero ahora estamos más cerca de lo que has dicho en tu review: Duo se quedará con Heero! Esperemos que ahora no se deprima o algo...

**TAOSE: **XDDD yo también me pregunto qué hace aquí ese "hijo de Nataku" como tu le llamas (x cierto, que me ha encantado!) Un Super-abrazo-con-Duo-y-Heero para ti!

**yokokuramashaka: **gracias por tu review! Creo que eres nueva por aquí, así que bienvenida al Club! Me algro que te guste el fic, espero volver a verte pronto! Besos!

**kennich: **uoo! welcome! Te doy la bienvenida a esta humilde traducción! Espero que disfrutes tu estancia y recordamos que la sala Peguemos a Wufei no estará disponible hasta finales de fic! Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero verte pronto por aquí! (_Laie envia un super-abrazo_)

**akane himura: **uooooooiii! (_Laie salta emocionada_) hoy estoy conociendo a muchos nuevos reviewers! Bienvenida! Has visto, al final tus esperanzas se han cumplido, parece que Duo se quedará con Heero, pero nos ha hecho sufrir bastante con esos pensamientos sobre su amor por Wufei! Mi pareja favorita también es 1x2, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien! Muchos abrazos!

**Carmín: **adoras a Shini? Yo también! Es que es taaan adorableeee! Que quede entre tú y yo pero...no crees que parece la versión perruna de Heero? Quiero decir, que parece igual de "posesivo" y hace ver que no hace caso a Duo, pero luego fíjate como le vigila! Wufei en el fondo es un buen chico, no me extraña que le adores, pero en este fic...creo que tendría que seguir tu consejo y quedarse en casita con Meiran! Muchos besos, y me alegra volverte a ver por aquí!

**Samael Bene Elohim: **en fin, si no puedes entrar como angel, entonces siempre puedes hacer de trenza de Duo! yo hago de la goma que la ata, así no nos perderíamos detalle alguno de lo que hace! Que te parece? La verdad es que a mi los perros tampoco me hacen mucha gracia, prefiero los gatitos, pero en este fic, el perro es como tu dices: muy humano. Tanto, que he empezado a verle como una versión perruna de Heero, como he mencionado antes a Carmín... que opinas de eso? Yo quiero ver la versión felina de Duo! Besos, y cuídate tu también!

**DSMY: **XDDD jejeje...estoy contigo! Wufei es mala persona en este fic, pero creo que después de este capítulo ha ascendido a MUY mala persona...pero no te sulfures por su culpa! Piensa en 1x2!

**Angeli Murasaki: **wolaaa! Angeliii, otra de mis reviewers conocidas! me alegra verte de nuevo, hacía tiempo que no leía reviews tuyos! Besos, amiga!

**

* * *

**

Hoy me he dado cuenta que dedico el mismo tiempo a agradecer reviews que a traducir cada capítulo... y me parece genial! Eso quiere decir que hay muchos lectores por aquí, y no hay nada más que una pueda pedir! Una vez más, gracias por vuestro apoyo, y ya véis que actualizo tan rápido como puedo!

Besos,

Laie


End file.
